The Secret of Forbidden Jutsu
by Jayde Raine
Summary: Asa grasps the attention of not only Akatsuki, but every Shinobi Nation with her newfound ability to use her forgotten Clan's forbidden jutsu. As she learns and travels she must fight for her life as well as for the lives of others. Kaka
1. Prologue

_This story was based on something I wrote a while ago and obviously I don't own Naruto. _

* * *

**Prologue**

Threading her fingers through her long copper-colored hair she let a faint growl escape her throat in frustration. She was never very good at being patient and no matter how hard she tried the fact of it wasn't going to change. Besides her sensei knew this all too well so what was taking him so long? Her nerves started to make her more anxious by the second.

Silently jumping down from the thick branch she was crouched on she quickly ran to the other tree she spotted to hide behind. This way she could get a better view without getting caught. Her thoughts traced back to the half an hour prior when her sensei told her to run, but there was no way she could leave him especially not when she felt such strong chakra approaching the country estate.

Her speckled light-green eyes finally caught movement—it was the two men she sensed earlier. Looking them over she analyzed the long black coats bearing red clouds. Instantly she concentrated on her own chakra to completely mask her presence and waited to see what would happen.

_**Who are they? **_Her mind thought as she narrowed her eyes at them.

The dark haired member of Akatsuki watched as his partner grinned at the large estate in front of them. They were on a mission from their leader and he wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible, but unfortunately something usually goes amiss.

The man studied the structure, "Kisame, find the girl." he spoke with no expression in his voice.

"No problem, Itachi-san." The blue-skinned partner flashed out of view and the man named Itachi stepped up and kicked in the door to the estate.

A gasp escaped her mouth as she stayed hidden behind the tree watching and dug her nails into the tree bark. _**Sensei**_…_**what should I do? **_She had no idea where the other cloaked man went and she didn't want to risk being spotted, but her body was betraying her mind. All she could think about was her sensei and before she knew it her legs were taking her back to the estate. She couldn't leave the only person she had in her life—the man who raised her and took care of her showing her everything he knew.

Running as fast as she could out of the woods and across the field to the large house she was stopped by the missing partner Kisame who appeared in front of her. Kisame looked the girl up and down eyeing the resemblance she had to their target. She had the same long hair and pale eyes with her age to match.

"Ah, you wouldn't be Ezakiya Asa?" He flashed his sharp teeth in a grin and unsheathed the large blade from his back.

In response she took out her own kunai and pointed at him, "Leave, you have no purpose being here."

His short laughter caused a chill to go up her spine, "Oh, but we do kunoichi. So don't be troublesome and come along—."

The man was interrupted by her kunai barely slicing into his cheek. He glared at her and swung his blade in her direction causing her to leap out of the way.

"Now you're being difficult."

Just as he replied Kisame felt the sudden spike in chakra from inside the house and by the young woman's change in focus she must've noticed as well. Itachi must be fighting someone…he reasoned and glanced back at the estate.

He turned his head back to see the woman was gone and hissed under his breath, "shit." He leapt after her, but was blinded with her ability to mask her chakra so well. _**Itachi-san won't like this.**_

Jumping from wall to wall Asa climbed into the second story window of the estate and followed the flow of intense chakra. "Teiji-sensei!" She cried out and raced through the rooms looking for the man who was her teacher as well as her father figure.

Hearing a loud crash downstairs she concentrated to mask her chakra even more and followed the noise of battle. Trying to be as careful as she could, she ran to the door that led to the stairs, slid it open and quietly stepped down them into the kitchen. Her body started shaking with fear as she saw signs of fighting and blood outside her teacher's office. Suddenly another huge crash came from inside the room and sounded as if they were bringing down the entire ceiling. She swiftly hid behind the archway across the hall from the office listening and trying to figure out what was happening inside the room. After a few moments it was silent. Without hesitation she ran to the door and swung it open to see a huge hole in the wall of the office that led outside. Hearing a grunted moan she looked down to see the man she was searching for lying against the large desk with two kunai sticking from his chest.

"Sensei!" she rushed over to him and held him up.

His dark eyes searched her face that was filled with fear and horror. "Asa-chan, you must run from this place." He spoke and she shook her head with tears filling her eyes.

"I can't just leave you, Teiji-sensei! Please don't die!" Her voice was as shaky as her body.

Pressing her hand to his chest she focused her chakra to heal him. Even though it wasn't her specialty she thought it would at least help him live or subdue some pain. She had never seen her beloved teacher at such a weak state regardless of his age which was nearing around 60; he was as strong and clever as any elite shinobi. She assumed that the man who took him down must've been incredibly powerful making her more afraid than before.

She felt her sensei's hand touch her own hand on his chest, "Don't. You cannot save me, Asa-chan. But take this." He took an aged scroll from his belt and handed it to her.

Confused she stopped her chakra from healing him and watched as he smiled at her, "This scroll is for you and only you. Read it, learn it and use it well."

Before she could reply Teiji-sensei lightly pushed her back from him and made hand signals, "Go, Asa-chan and hurry. They're on their way back."

As she stood up she watched him rip the kunai from his chest and was surrounded by a faint golden light that appeared to be healing his wounds. Backing up to leave tears poured out of her eyes knowing that her sensei was about to sacrifice himself for her.

"Arigato, Teiji-sensei." She whispered and did as she was told.

She ran as fast as she could. Using her strength and her chakra she pushed herself further and further from the estate and the life she was leaving behind. It would be the last time she would see the one and only person she knew and loved.

Teniji watched as his student ran and felt his eyes water hoping she would find safety. Turning his thoughts and body back to his fight he watched as the shinobi named Itachi stepped back into the office using the new entrance they both created.

"You're making Itachi-san impatient, old man." Kisame appeared next to the other man he previously fought.

The older man glared at both of the Akatsuki members, "Why are you after Asa-chan?" He asked and Itachi turned his Sharingan on.

"It doesn't concern you. You're going to die anyway." The shark yielded his blade with a quick laugh. "Ah, he will die fast huh, Itachi-san?"

But even before Kisame spoke his words Teniji already knew this would be his death.


	2. The Mask of the Cat

_Enjoy_.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Mask of the Cat. **

_Asa_

It was dark and bitterly cold in the land of fire as Asa made her way through the green terrain. Strikingly tall, thick trees surrounded her as she walked under them with weary eyes. The trees here were different than those she had near the woods of her estate; they were twice as large and continuously would cast voluptuously dark shadows through the forest keeping her body on high alert. There was no way she could fall asleep with being so on edge.

Not having a clue where she really was other than the land of fire and that she was heading in the southeast direction, she was debating whether or not to climb one of the trees. It was the only way for her to get a sense of where she was without a map. Her lack in experience of the area was due to rarely traveling from the estate. And anytime she did travel it was never without the company of her sensei.

A feeling of sadness swept over her as she thought about the older man. Tears filled her eyes since she knew that there was nothing she could have done. The thought of it all even made her angry with herself. If she had been smarter or stronger she could have figured something out to save him. And now that he is gone Asa wasn't sure what to do. Remembering the scroll he gave her she took it from her belt and started to unravel it recalling what her sensei had said…

'_Read it, learn it and use it well.' _

_**Learn it? **_She thought curiously as she sat down to spread the scroll entirely open on the forest floor. It was an old scroll to be sure. The thick paper was stiff from being rolled up for so long and she noticed it was just some kind of letter. Sighing she began to read it to herself.

"I am Kasaya Amaya, the sole survivor and bearer of the Kasaya Clan jutsu…" Asa stopped reading and stared at the name. It sounded so familiar to her, yet she couldn't recall where she had heard the name.

Obviously Asa would have heard it from her sensei, but why? She stared at the name feeling like she knew the person it belonged to. She continued to read, "…which I entrust to you. You who are reading this will now have this forbidden and dangerous jutsu. Use it well, my child. The Kasaya Clan only has you to remember it."

After reading the last word it took a second for the information to sink in. Asa let go of the scroll as her body stiffened with shock.

_**Am I a part of the Kasaya clan****?** _She shook her head with upset and confused thoughts. She had never even heard of the clan's name before.

She looked up to see the dark shadowy night around her and no longer knew what to believe. Glancing back down to the scroll she slowly unraveled it again to stare at the contents in the writing, trying to make up her mind on how to handle it. The only possible result of this would be that Kasaya Amaya was her mother? But then why wouldn't her sensei show this to her before? Her head pounded with the flood of questions.

Her fingers traced the artistically drawn Kasaya Clan crest in the center of the scroll wondering if Amaya was truly her mother. The crest was in the shape of a skull with two small blue jewels in each of the eyes—_**That's creepy**_…she thought as she started to roll the paper back up.

Before sliding it back in her belt the object started to hum and vibrate in her hands creating some kind of faint warmth to seep into her palms. Letting go of the now-violently shaking scroll Asa quickly stood up to back away from it. The scroll unraveled itself back open and as it did so it sounded like a screech of something being tortured. Standing and watching with horror flashing on her face she pressed her hands to her ears to drown out the haunting loud sound. She closed her eyes to keep herself from screaming or crying in fear until she felt something clawing at her legs.

What she felt was a demandingly powerful chakra, a lot of it. Opening her eyes she saw it was in the form of electric blue light and it was pulling itself out of the vibrating scroll only a foot away from her. She turned to run for it, but as the light entangled itself in her legs it caused her to fall on her back and began to rip into her flesh. Screaming from the pain of it biting through her body she fought get it off. And every time she tried to scratch at the blue light it ate through her quicker. No matter how much she pulled and scraped her nails across her smooth golden skin the light made of chakra wouldn't stop.

Shrieks of voices and whispers screamed through her head as the light ate its entire way into her body. Rolling on the ground in agony Asa yelled with her own voice that echoed through the forest.

* * *

_Kakashi_

He was lingering around for the rest of his squad to meet up with him for their mission when he heard a woman's bone-chilling scream. Quickly he swung himself up a tree and climbed it to the top, jumping on the highest thick branch to try and get a feel of where it came from. Sitting completely still his patience kept him there waiting for some sort of sign as to where it came.

He felt the presence of his squad consisting of two other teammates jump on the large tree next to him.

He spoke from behind his cat porcelain mask, "You heard it of course."

One of his teammates nodded and the other responded, "Hai, leader-sama."

A moment later another scream came from the northwest direction, not far from where they sat, but the volume wasn't as loud as the first.

The leader of the squad jumped from his spot and set off towards the direction at an intense elite speed with his teammates right behind him. He was determined to find out the cause of all of this.

* * *

_Asa _

It felt like a dream the pain was so torturous. Slowly, she sat up where she laid on the ground which made her head swirl with nausea. _**What the hell just happened? **_

Looking up to where the scroll had been she saw it was gone. The only thing that remained was a small pile of ash. She stood up and wobbled a little, but found her balance. Considering she was just screaming her head off she didn't feel _that_ bad. The pain was gone as quickly as it came and she felt alert more so than usual. She could hear practically everything, the leaves blowing with the chilly night, the grass being crushed beneath her feet as she walked… Then she realized, _**Wait, I'm not walking on the grass...**_

Right as she turned around she saw a masked figure step up behind her. Her eyes stared him down to be well-built and about eight inches taller than herself.

A deep monotone voice came from behind the cat mask, "Was it you that screamed?"

She didn't know what to say. Should she speak about the scroll? What if it drew the wrong kind of attention? Regardless she knew not to trust anyone and especially someone who wore a mask. One thing was for sure: she definitely needed to find some way out of this before it got too interesting.

Turning her body to the side to face him, she cautiously moved her arm that was out of sight towards her shinobi pouch consciously feeling for her kunai, "Perhaps."

He noticed he shadows hid her face well as he took in her appearance. The only thing he could make from the unknown kunoichi in front of him so far was the tone of her attentive voice.

"I heard a scream from this direction." He replied and stepped closer to her, trying to see her face, but she stepped back at the same time causing more shadows to conceal her.

She could sense others around her, she couldn't exactly say how, but she knew. She had never felt so acute before… _**I could get used to this. **_She grinned to herself.

Flexing her fingers she readied her mind and body and kept her narrowed eyes on the masked figure. A shadow abruptly transformed over them, allowing the light from the moon to dance off the mask of the cat and completely hide her in darkness. Taking the sudden change in shadow as her chance to escape she flashed out of view.

Briskly running, she leaped into the first upcoming tree. She kicked off of it only to jump to another and then another. Using her chakra she gained speed trying to put distance between her and the mysterious masked figure.

He started after her once he noticed she disappeared into the forest. Her chakra radiated so strongly he had to smile to himself for it would be an easy chase especially since his squad where along his right and left, prepared for any sudden change of direction.

She sensed three following behind her and they got closer with each passing second. _**Damn, they're faster than I thought**_. She had to think of something quick… She could mask her chakra and hide, but then they would know she was in the area and track her down. The other option was to fight and make a get away. Since she did not see any of the shinobi behind her actually fight she wouldn't know what the odds would be. She only had an idea that the one she talked to had more than just 'sturdy chakra.'

Stopping on the next tree she jumped to she swooped onto the ground. She quickly grabbed one of the three vials of water on her belt and popped the cap off with her thumb. The second she felt them within distance she made her hand signals with one hand as the other tossed the water from the vial into the air, "Water style jutsu: Drowning Breath." The water spun in the air in front of Asa as she eyed the three figures now standing within view. Motioning her final hand signal the water separated into three parts and sliced through the air towards her opponents.

Immediately, all three members of the squad where on their guard and performing counterattacks of their own to the young woman's jutsu.

_**Water jutsu**_? The leader narrowed his eyes in surprise. Making hand signals as quickly as possible, "Shadow clone jutsu." His clone jumped in front of him and breathed in the water, making the clone fall to the ground, drowning with a sudden 'poof.' He glanced at his two teammates falling to the ground and clutching their throats.

Her intent wasn't to kill her opponents, but only to escape them. With a wave of her hand the kunoichi stopped her chakra infused water from absorbing too much water in the shinobi's bodies to prevent the substance from flooding into their lungs and drowning them.

Seeing that one remained she reached for her second vial. But the masked cat was quick and already grabbed his kunai and threw it in her direction. Swiftly dodging it two more kunai came at her that she barely evaded. One slightly sliced her arm and she glared at him for the sudden pinch of pain. "You're stronger than the other two." She glared and let a grin curl at the side of her mouth.

Subtlety he inched closer to where she stood and finally saw her. Promptly analyzing the young woman she wasn't what he expected. A small grin tugged at the corner of her pale lips and her eyes were filled with intensity. Her long copper hair flowed right above elbows with pieces pinned back to show her sharp facial features. She wore a loose light blue tank and a shorter dark skirt with fishnet leggings underneath. Taken off guard by her appearance he felt a small blush come to his face at her elegance.

He threw another kunai in response to her words and charged at her. Caught unaware she quickly tried to make hand signals, but the masked shinobi already saw through it because of his own secret technique. He managed to hit her in the shoulder making her step back before the blow could be too vital. Taking out one of her only kunai she waited for him to come at her again. He took out his katana blade from his back and did as she expected.

A loud collision between blades shrieked through the forest as the two fought. Every move seemed easier for the masked nin than the spirited kunoichi. She began to feel her nerves rush her as time continued to slip away during their fight. Knowing that that his comrades would most likely not awake until a day or so from their current state she was worried that others might come. She needed to finish this quickly if she had the opportunity. The man was unpredictable and she tried to defend herself from every hit he made at her.

She spun around and went to stab at his chest, but he intercepted and disarmed her. Her kunai was flung from her grasp causing her to swiftly step back until the tree behind her made her stop. _**Shit**_. She realized she was in quite a bit of a bad situation.

Seeing her situation he moved quickly at her and brought his blade to her throat.

"You won then?" Her grin was small, but still apparent on her face.

He brought his masked face closer to her and she could see his eyes through the porcelain. One eye black and the other, spiraling black with red. She was transfixed as she stared at him and neither of them moved.

"I did." He broke the silence and smirked back at her glad that she couldn't see it. "You will come back with me for suspicion and attacking my squad."

Her grin disappeared as her voice became serious. "I don't think so."

Still holding the vial in the hand that she didn't fight her kunai with she popped the lid off and made her hand signals. The man noticed, but it was too late—"Water style jutsu: Drowning Breath."

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please review if you like._


	3. The Kasaya Jutsu

Heads up, there are some spoilers in this chapter and of course, I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Kasaya Jutsu**

* * *

**Asa**

She _almost_ felt bad for the man who fell to his knees with his hands tugging at his throat. Her jutsu was practically drowning him as she stood there with fixed eyes. The substance controlled by Asa's chakra pushed through her opponent's body absorbing its water to eventually flood into his lungs. It was her own technique she developed and perfected with her talent to use water-based jutsu. There wasn't much she needed to do now since the water infused with her chakra seeped into the masked figure. Keeping her concentration on it she was able to control the speed as well as stopping the technique.

The lack of air made his chest feel as if it were on fire. He fought to stay awake trying to use his own chakra to stop the kunoichi from winning.

"Give up!" she hissed impatiently at his persistence. There was hidden worry that he'd struggle till his death.

His vision started to blur as he heard her voice, but he continued to fight the inevitable. She stepped closer to him and knelt down to his eye level seeing the strength in his eyes through the porcelain mask. Barely being able to comprehend due to his suffering state he fell down on the palms of his gloved hands as her hand lightly touched his chest. Then everything went dark as his body collapsed to the ground.

When his body finally fell she stopped her jutsu before it would kill him and sighed. Still kneeling beside him the urge to see the face underneath let her fingers caress the edge of his cat mask. With one steady slow movement she lifted it. A smirk appeared at the corner of her lips when she saw a second linen mask covering the lower half of his face.

_So secretive_… she amused and pulled the second mask down. Not expecting him to be handsome her smirk turned into a shinning grin. She couldn't help, but trace the features on his face; from the scar on his eye to the small well-shaped nose down to his lips— she felt her chest tighten and looked away.

"Who would've guessed the masked man would actually be good looking." She snorted knowing that 'good looking' was an understatement.

She eyed the shinobi pouch on his belt and took it, placing it into her own bag. Her body turned back to passed out man with one last look before sliding his mask back up as well as placing the other mask above it. A large shadow was casting itself over where she stood allowing the moon's light to shine against her skin. Without any delay she vanished. However Asa's hasty get away didn't give her the time to sense another's presence nearby watching the fight.

* * *

**Akatsuki **

"The girl is in the surrounding forest outside the village hidden in the leaves." The observer spoke to an audience in a dark room.

The so-called leader of the group nodded to him, "Good, Zetsu… With Hidan and Kakuzu's death and now since Sasuke killed Deidara we are low on power to get the rest of the Jinchuriki." He turned to the rest of the four members sitting at the large stone table and he seated himself.

Kisame glanced at his partner next to him, but had no sense of what he was thinking. He had told Itachi before they got to the estate that he thought he knew the girl's father from a long time back at Kirigakure. Kisame had somewhat idolized the older brutal killer named Ezakiya Shoda, especially since he had been one of the seven shinobi swordsmen of Kiri. In fact, Kisame had taken his place as one of the seven after the shinobi had disappeared from the village.

Kisame directed his thoughts to the leader, "This Ezakiya…her father was one of the seven shinobi swordsmen of Kiri."

"Yes, Ezakiya Shoda. His potential was wasted when he was killed."

The one in the orange mask snickered, "Who knew he had a child? The man was cold and distant." His statement caused some eyes to grow curious.

The leader continued, "But it's not the father that is so important, it's the mother."

This grasped even Itachi attention and Tobi spoke again, "Kasaya Amaya. It was rumored that she had admiration for the young Ezakiya!"

Pain closed his eyes to Tobi's behavior and explained, "Even though it's supposed to be such a _secret_ I'm sure most of you know what happened to the Kasaya clan."

Kisame heard the story regardless of its reputation of being just a tale, "Slaughter to the small clan by the young Fourth Mizukage."

The leader nodded, "The clan was murdered because of their bloodline jutsu. It was 23 years before this girl, Asa was even born."

"Her bloodline's power would be of use to our cause." Tobi thought aloud and the blue haired Konan narrowed her eyes.

Pain dismissed the Akatsuki members with Tobi and Konan staying behind. Tobi lifted his legs up on the table as the room grew quiet for a moment.

He broke the silence, "Well done." His voice was different—darker and deeper. "I have a task for you, Pain."

* * *

**Kakashi**

Opening his eyes he realized the stark white walls around him and felt the uncomfortable hospital bed he laid on. He went to sit up, but the dizziness slowed his movement. Reaching up to feel his dark mask in place and he sighed with relief.

Steadily standing beside the bed he saw he still wore his anbu attire. He went to grab his mask and katana on the bedside table to head on out when he was halted by voices on the other side of the hospital room door.

"Tell me he's awake already." He heard a woman's voice speak with irritation.

The submissive nurse bowed to the demanding woman, "H-hai, Hokage-sama."

With the reply came the door bursting open. A busty woman walked in with long blonde hair and honey colored eyes.

She saw the man in front of her watch her predictable entrance, "Kakashi, I'm glad to see you're up."

He nodded, "It's good to be I suppose."

"I need to you to report to me as soon as possible about your mission." She narrowed her eyes at Kakashi wondering what really happened in the forest that caused him to fail his assignment.

He sweat-dropped and nodded to the frightening woman. After she left he put his anbu mask on and jumped out the hospital window thinking about the previous night. He remembered the girl's voice as clear as day and her face…there was no way he would forget it. He glared subconsciously at his weakness. Frustration rose within him not believing that he was defeated by a mere kunoichi.

Leaping through the large window to his apartment he quickly changed into his jonin gear. Zipping up the green jonin jack he tried to let his frustration subside, but for some reason what had happened kept bothering him. Deciding he needed something to steer his thoughts in another direction he wondered what Naruto and Sakura were doing. He would need something to eat before seeing the Hokage. Who knew what Tsunade would do when he told her what truly happened in the forest. Was he supposed to make up some excuse about how skilled the woman was? Surely he wouldn't be believed.

Walking through the streets of Konoha people swept passed him and went about on their daily routine. As he reached his way to Ichiraku Ramen Bar he spotted the vibrant yellow haired ninja already sitting down.

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei!" the boy yelled waving in Kakashi's direction.

Walking up to the boy he smiled, "Naruto… you aren't training?"

Naruto smiled back, "Of course I've been training! I just got hungry for some ramen…"

_You're always hungry for ramen, Naruto,_ Kakashi thought as he sat next to him.

"You haven't been around for a couple days, Kakashi-sensei. What have you been up to, huh?" the boy was known for being nosey.

Kakashi ordered his beef ramen and stared down at the wooden bar he sat at, "Only a mission."

It was typical that his damn mission got brought up which was the very thing he wanted off his mind. _I guess I should just face it, _he thought tired of all the nonsense. Naruto continued talking about something that Kakashi wasn't listening to and didn't notice the older man's lack of interest. Before Ayame could place his ramen in front of him he vanished making Naruto jump out of his seat with a yell when he noticed his sensei's disappearance.

As he darted towards the Hokage's tower he cursed himself for being so foolish. He was going to have to deal with Tsunade's wrath just because he was unable to complete his assignment. It wasn't necessarily a simple assignment considering he had to recover information about another Jincurikki being taken by Akatsuki nonetheless he should have fulfilled it easily. It was rare whenever he didn't complete a mission.

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi appeared in front of Lady Tsunade.

She looked up to see the white haired ninja in front of her. "It's about time." she replied and nodded for him to continue.

He might as well get on with it, "During the assignment we encountered someone…a shinobi in the forest just outside Konoha." The Hokage didn't say anything making Kakashi assume she already knew. "She wore nothing to say which village she was from, but she was well trained."

Tsunade stood from and lightly hit her fist into the desk, "And you perused this shinobi and failed your mission because?"

Kakashi didn't flinch at her sudden anger and answered her simply, "There were screams in the forest and it led us to this shinobi. When we reached her she was more skilled than we thought and caught us off guard."

A shinobi caught Kakashi off guard? Tsunade couldn't believe this. There was something he was not saying.

"Alright, Kakashi. But I expect you finish your mission and this time…" she glared at him, "don't get distracted."

* * *

**Asa**

She fell back in exhaustion on the hard bed with a thump. Even though the mattress was stiff and the sheets were scratchy she didn't care. The entire night she had been running as fast as she could using practically all her chakra to make a clean escape. She was as careful as she could be so no one was able to track her back to the inn she now resided. Turning onto her side she let her eyes close as she tried to shut off her mind from everything that occurred. Yet no matter the strength she had to suppress her thoughts it was too hard to hold them back.

Her sensei was dead and she wasn't sure how she should feel. Angry? Sad? She wanted revenge on the men who had killed him, but she there was something different about them. Her attitude may give her strong confidence when she was fighting, however she doubted her ability when it came to _them_. They were powerful and she could sense it.

_What was with the black coats with the red clouds_? She thought remembering the distinguishing attire. They were odd to be sure. Could she kill them and avenge the life of her Teiji-sensei? Or would it just be her death? For now it would be safer to stay away from them until she was stronger…

Except that she did feel stronger. Ever since what happened in the forest with the scroll she felt different. Her chakra felt so intense as she performed her jutsu she found herself scared she would accidentally lose control. Not only that, but it was addictive. She wanted to lose control and she wanted to become stronger than she had ever been. This unknown power, whatever it was…it was clear that it was _dark_. Perhaps even evil she decided. If that scroll was truly for her from her mother then why did she feel so worried? For certain her mother wouldn't give her a power that was evil. If only she knew who her mother really was… Maybe that's why her sensei waited so long to give the scroll to her. He may have kept it as a last resort not wanting Asa to have to use it because of the consequences.

She wished he were still alive. Then she could just ask him what to do.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she sensed something that made her skin prickle. She immediately opened her light green eyes and unconsciously rubbed the risen bumps on her arm as she sat up. Looking around the small room she saw no one. Her eyes grew suspicious noting there weren't many hiding spots since the bed was practically a thin mattress on the floor. Her gaze swept to the rickety wooden table in the opposite corner of the room where her bag rested. Then to the window that was slightly ajar. She snatched one of her kunai from her belt and went to stand up from the bed when a forceful hand pushed her back down.

A gasp escaped her throat as her back hit the bed and she saw the man above her with an odd orange mask, "Finally I have found you, Asa!" His hands held her down.

She glared in response to his playful tone, "Who are you and what the hell do you want?"

"OH! So many questions to answer." He laughed, "I just wanna' talk…."

_To talk?_ She thought irritably and went to push him back from her, but he didn't move an inch! His chest was just above her own as she was faced with his mask. She felt a laugh erupt from his chest with interest and it frightened her.

"You…want to talk?" She jeered at him more pissed off than before.

His face got a little closer and she looked away from him unsure what to do. _He's strong and yet so lighthearted_…she thought confused. Then she saw his long coat that had red clouds upon it and anger flashed on her face.

Before he could speak she growled, "You killed Teiji-sensei!" Her arm that was pinned to her side held a kunai that she gripped tightly turning her knuckles white.

The man holding her could easily see her ferocity, "Aw come on, Asa-chan. You know that's not true… Itachi-san and Kisame killed him."

His response only angered her more. "They're your comrades, are they not?"

A small smile appeared under his mask, _she's quite clever_…. "Tsk. It's all in the past now! I'm sure you can forgive them. Maybe they didn't mean it? I don't know… they are actually kind of mean." He chatted.

"Shut up!" she growled back and wedged her arm up to try to slice her kunai into his chest. Instantly he disappeared and was suddenly standing in the corner of the room. She had hardly even noticed he moved!

His arms childishly crossed over his chest, "Hey! You could've hurt me! I guess I can say what I came her to say if you're going to act all pushy."

She climbed onto her knees with her kunai ready to attack again, "Then say it and leave before I do hurt you." _Where was this confidence coming from_? She thought terrified out of her mind; _this strange man could easily win against me. _

But her attitude only continued to amuse him, "You're being recruited into Akatsuki!" His eye watched the emotion she showed with ease.

"Akatsuki? If that is what you are then I'll never join it. Not after what Akatsuki has done!" She charged at him with deadly intentions.

The man was gone before her weapon had the chance to bite into him. "We'll see, Asa-chan." The mocking voice was a whisper in her ear, but when she spun around no one was there.

She relaxed a little out of her fighting stance when she no longer felt the man's presence. Walking over to her bag she grabbed a vial of water and tucked it into her belt. There was no way she would be caught off guard like that again. What the heck was with that guy? That man was insane if he actually thought she would join this… Akatsuki!

* * *

Sorry, this was really more of an informational chapter on what's going on. As always, thanks for reading it and review if you want!


	4. Akatsuki's New Player

Hi! Lots of ... can you guess it? Spoilers..

* * *

**Chapter 3: Akatsuki's New Player**

* * *

**Kakashi**

The bedroom was dark besides the one corner where a small lap was lit. Just one more chapter and he would be done the latest Icha Icha Paradise. The little orange book was inches from his face with his eyes unblinkingly reading the words. The novel had captured him well enough to take his mind completely off his previously failed mission. The very mission the Hokage believed he was distracted on. In his own opinion he never got distracted or at least not by anything other than his dear dirty book.

He glanced over to see the clock next to him that read 2 a.m. then quickly reverted back to his book. It was late and he knew he should've been in bed hours ago, but he couldn't stop reading just yet…not when he was so close to finishing. He desperately wanted to find out what would happen between the love triangle.

"What are you reading?" his heart jumped as he heard a feminine voice.

It was the same voice as before, it was her's. How did she know where to find him? There's no way she could have found out who he was. Kakashi swiftly snapped his book closed and stood from his bed and within seconds he was on guard. With his Sharingan closed his other eye could make out her figure from the glow of the light. She was casually leaning against the doorframe to his room with a hand on her hip.

"How did you-?"

She laughed, "Save your breath. I'm not here to kill you or anything."

He watched as she leisurely stepped closer to where he stood. The light lit her features so he could see the grin that was etched on her beautiful face. He couldn't resist the thought of touching her golden cheek or her silky bronze hair… _Get a hold of yourself, Kakashi! _He thought trying to stop his thoughts.

"Why are you here then?" he was somewhat frustrated that he was the one asking questions.

What should he do? He was unsure of her intentions. He knew he couldn't trust her and to be taken by surprise was what got him in trouble the last time he encountered this kunoichi. There was something different about her than other women and it ate away at him. No matter how long he looked at her or spoke to her he couldn't place what it was. She was now a foot from him and he was able to look into her eyes. He found himself staring into a light green sea when she interrupted.

"I wanted to see you." Her words made his pulse climb.

She's so blunt. That certainly was not what he expected her to say. Who was this woman that made him feel so on edge? Just after one encounter he can barely keep himself composed in front of her. Not to mention he was unarmed only wearing a tight black shirt that covered his face and his sweat pants. His hand unconsciously made a fist as he thought of what to do.

He hid the feelings her confession awakened, "Is that all?"

"You don't seem pleased. I wonder why that is…." Her sarcastic smirk appeared.

Wearily watching her with his one revealed eye his tone grew deep, "You're toying with me."

The smirk never left her face as she vanished then reappeared an inch from him. He stood his ground not wanting to show the affliction she had on him, "Leave."

Reaching up she delicately touched her fingers to his cheek as her eyes looked into his, "Are you sure you want me to go?"

The touch of her fingers had made his breath stiffen and his heart pound. Before he could think the words poured from his mouth, "Who are you?"

"I won't tell you." She went to pull away from him, but he caught her hand.

Her look turned to curiosity, "I thought you wanted me to leave."

"I did." He said as he held her hand against his cheek…it felt so small in his.

She leaned into him and he could see the hunger in her eyes—it was the same that was in his own. She slipped her hand from his to go for his mask. When she saw he made no move to stop her she continued to pull it down until his handsome face was fully revealed. She lightly traced the scar on his closed eye that concealed his Sharingan.

"So what are you waiting for?" her mouth was so close to his own that her hot whisper tickled his lips.

Everything left him: his worries, his rulebook, even his inner thoughts. The only thing he was focused on was her mouth as he firmly kissed her. Letting go of her he slid his hands up her arms to her back where he pulled her into him. Her faint sweet smell was nothing compared to her mouth as he started to kiss her more passionately. He heard her moan in reply and felt her hands tug at his shirt. Moving his hands down to undo her shinobi belt, making it fall to the floor with a thump.

The loud rip of his shirt came next with her hands tearing it away from him. The feeling of her smooth hands intensely touching his chest made his breath heighten and heart pound. She pushed him on the bed and slowly crawled on top of him.

Her lips caressed his ear as she whispered, "You must find me to know my name."

He jolted awake in a cold sweat with his small book falling off his chest. He brought his hand to his forehead and rubbed it in frustration. It was a dream.

* * *

**Asa**

She woke in the middle of the night thinking about the dream she had. It was the shinobi from the forest…the one with two masks. _I wanted him,_ she blushed, _and he wanted me. _Why would she dream about him though? It was probably just his handsome face. She wasn't one to have feelings for some shinobi she didn't know. Her body rolled over in the stiff bed as she tried to shake away her thoughts of him. It's useless to think about someone I don't know and _wanting_ them is just pathetic. She snorted at her foolishness.

She wished she would dream about what really needed to be done and maybe then she'd be able to do something…if only it was that easy. Her thoughts needed to focus more on what she did know. For instance she did know she wanted to drive her kunai deep into the heart of the man who killed her sensei. Everything had become so much more complicated. First it was the damn scroll and now Akatsuki.

Maybe if there was a way to get close to Akatsuki without suspicion. She could join them to get close to find the murderer of her sensei and slit his throat. It wouldn't be very hard to do once she was within reach. She could even kill him in his sleep just as long as he was dead.

Her eyes flashed opened at her last thought. _Dead_? Since when has she turned into a ruthless killer? A deep laugh surrounded her and she quickly sat up.

Her wide eyes looked around the room and saw no one. "Who's there? I heard you!" She growled.

'Oh…I'm here alright.' The deep sinister voice responded playfully.

It seemed to come from every angle of the room as Asa stood up, "Where are you?" she demanded.

The voice took a while to speak up, 'Inside of you, silly girl.'

Asa's skin turned pale as she heard its words. 'I'm the lost breath of your clan. I'm your bloodline's jutsu: the Soul Harvester.'

"H-how?" she stuttered in reply.

Its laugh was horrid, 'The scroll. I ate my way inside of you.'

This _thing_ inside of her felt powerful. She remembered the pain it caused that night as she looked down at her hands, "I don't understand. You were just chakra from some old scroll."

'NO,' it bellowed, 'I am not just chakra from an old scroll. I'm the Kasaya jutsu so many have feared.'

Her muscles tightened, "What am I supposed to do?"

She could suddenly feel something coil with excitement inside of her, 'I'm yours to use as a weapon.'

Catching a glimpse of herself in the small mirror on the wall she could see her eyes changing. She stepped closer to it. Her eyes that were once a pale light green had changed icy blue, almost electrifying. _What's happening to me?_ Asa thought fearful.

'You're becoming stronger as I grow inside of you.' It answered her thoughts.

Asa glared at her reflection. "I have no privacy with you then?"

Her skin prickled and a strange sensation crept up into her chest. 'You will be able to avenge your sensei with my help.'

She looked away from the mirror and hoped it spoke the truth. Walking to her bag on the table in the corner of the room she pulled out a kunai. "So you think I should join Akatsuki."

'I admit it would be an ideal opportunity to use to our advantage.'

Asa grinned at its reply. "Then we shall find them." Clenching the kunai tightly in her fist she slashed through the air as her cobalt eyes pierced through the darkness.

* * *

**Kakashi**

"It's decided." The Hokage commanded, "Team Kakashi will recover any information they find on Akatsuki and if the opportunity presents itself…capture Uchiha Itachi."

Kakashi knew it was his fault for failing the mission as a member of ANBU that his team now had to act on Akatsuki's movements. Not to mention that Naruto's persistence was as forceful as ever to find Uchiha Sasuke. Everyone knew Sasuke's motions in the game were based on where the other Uchiha played. Considering that Sasuke was more powerful than he had ever been is evidence that his idea of killing his brother for revenge is near. Kakashi looked at Naruto standing next to him with a look of determination on his face and Sakura who seemed more indifferent. Kakashi knew that Sakura once loved Sasuke, but it was obvious that the love she had was melting away with each passing day.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Sakura nodded to her master as well as teacher.

Naruto grinned, "You can count on us, Granny-Tsunade!"

They left the room as Tsunade motioned for Kakashi to stay.

"I want another team to go with you." She said in her infamous stern voice. "This won't be an easy assignment."

Kakashi already knew she would want this, "I've already made arrangements for another team to join."

She sighed, "Alright then. Be careful, Kakashi." The Hokage watched as Kakashi vanished with a puff of smoke. She hoped she wouldn't regret this.

During the whole meeting with the Hokage Kakashi kept thinking about his dream. The girl was haunting him and he wanted nothing more than for it all to stop. He wondered if he would see her or run into her. Then his thoughts would snap and he'd try to come back to reality knowing he would never see her again. He didn't know who she was for goodness sake and since when did he become so infatuated with a random kunoichi?

He moved faster towards Konoha's entrance where the two teams would meet for their mission. _They'll kill me if I'm too late_, he thought. He finally spotted his students ahead and he began slow down to a walking pace. Naruto, Sakura and Sai were talking amongst themselves as Yamato leaned against the tall wooden pillar behind him.

Kakashi waved to them, "Yo."

"About time." Yamato uttered.

Naruto glared at his sensei, "Hey! Kakashi-sensei, you need to work on moving faster."

"I had to stop at the store—" Kakashi was interrupted.

"Lies!" Naruto yelled back and suddenly looked thoughtful, "wait…"

Sakura hit Naruto in the back of the head, "For once Kakashi-sensei is telling the truth, Baka."

Kakashi smiled at the two knowing they'll never change. The other team waited patiently for them on the other side of the gate.

"Ahh! Kiba's team?" Naruto spoke up as always, "We only have one other team helping?"

Sakura smiled at them and Sai was expressionless.

Kakashi sighed, "Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, and Shino will be just the help we need, Naruto."

All Kakashi wanted was to get this mission over with successfully. Find information on Akatsuki and bring back the Uchiha _without_ any problems. Though problems were the only thing he seemed to get with his old teammates, meaning Naruto.

* * *

**Asa**

She knew they would want her to find them. How else would she become a member of their exclusive criminal organization? It was after she broke away from the inn in the middle of the night and took her time traveling out of the land of fire. In an open space surrounded by a vast amount of trees she was almost across the border and out of the land of fire when she felt two shinobi behind her.

The chakra of the two shinobi were strong and she remembered the man who broke into her room who also had pressing chakra. Expecting one of them to be the same man she was surprised to see it wasn't. What she saw only made her own chakra fire up. It was the two from that day…the day her sensei was brutally murdered. She quickly drew out her kunai.

"You two?" she glared at them.

Kisame laughed and looked at his partner who stared at the girl. He was about to reply to her, but Itachi beat him to it.

"It was originally our task to bring you in."

It was the first time she heard him speak. His relaxed cold voice made her more pissed off. She brought her kunai up to her eye level ready to fight.

"It was a mistake to send you." She replied to the red-eyed ninja before her.

_What should I do?_ She thought desperately hoping it heard her.

'Let me kill him for you.' It spoke and her heart was relieved.

Asa felt herself be pulled down by the eerie voice. Then she saw it….she saw the skull with two blue gems in each eye and its body like a large serpent. Several long sharp claws stuck out of its body and at the end of its tail were a bundle of thorns that resembled a deadly mace. _It's a creature_, she thought amazed. The black luminescence around it created an evil aura.

She watched as it crawled into her mind and throughout her body. Its chakra became her own chakra and she was no longer the one moving or speaking. Darkness swept around Asa as she was pulled down further from consciousness.

'Let me fight,' it whispered as Asa blacked out.

The two Akatsuki watched as the woman eyes changed from pale green to vibrant blue. Kisame huffed at the sudden silence unsure what was happening. There was something strange about this girl and it wasn't just the unnatural change in her chakra. Her entire aura was black like some kind of monster, but she wasn't a tailed demon or anything of the sort. So what was it? Their leader spoke of her having some kind of dangerous bloodline jutsu.

"We should be careful, Itachi. She is strong." Kisame told his partner who still showed no emotion.

His red eyes shinned with curiosity, "It's what's inside of her that's strong."

A chilling laughter escaped the throat of the girl, "So you're the one that needs to be killed?"

She lifted her chin up so both of the members could see her face. Lines of black chakra visibly flowed through her skin in the shape of a skull. Her eyes shinned so bright it hurt to stare into them too long. Kisame found that out the hard way and quickly averted his gaze. Lines of the black chakra continued to visibly flow to the rest of the girl's body blazing through her skin.

"What's this?" Kisame clenched his jaw.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and watched as the dark chakra outlined the girl's body like an inner skeleton.

"I see you are a Uchiha." it smiled showing razor sharp white teeth at Itachi, "This will be fun!"

It charged at Itachi so quick that Kisame didn't even realize until his partner barely jumped out of the way. The girl or _creature_ still held the kunai and threw it in Itachi's direction. It sliced passed him and ripped through the arm of his Akatsuki coat. _Damn_, Kisame thought as he stepped away from the battle and unsheathed his sword from his back.

Itachi changed to his Mangekyou Sharingan realizing he would lose unless he took some serious action. He pulled out several shuriken from his coat and threw them as incredible speed towards Asa, but she dodged every single one with grace. Itachi's eyes bore into the strong kunoichi. Something was off about her he realized as she wouldn't react to his Sharingan. _Would my genjutsu not work on her?_ He wondered. It was almost as if he was fighting a tailed demon. The wicked chakra and immunity to the Sharingan…it was so similar, yet she wasn't a host.

Itachi stopped throwing his shuriken and let his arms fall to his sides. He glanced at the person who showed up to interrupt the fight.

"Enough." It was Pain with Konan standing behind him.

He walked up to Itachi, "She will be your death, Uchiha."

The woman named Asa crossed her arms and grinned at Pain, "Who are you to disturb my fight?"

He could feel the evil chakra radiate off of her. _Madara-sama truly wants this a part of Akatsuki?_ He thought unsure.

"My name is Pain."

Her chakra settled down a little as she stepped closer to him, "I'm guessing you're the one to send these two?"

Kisame glared and swung his sword over his shoulder. Itachi still didn't trust the situation since his Mangekyou Sharingan was still on.

"They were not supposed to engage in a fight." Pain continued, "And shouldn't be who you're vengeful towards."

She had to laugh at that, "But I want to rip him apart." Her gaze was directed at Itachi.

'Too bad.' The Kasaya jutsu spoke to her. 'This just got tricky.'

The voice wakened Asa from her darkness. It was if she was opening her eyes to a sunny day when she saw the cloaked members of Akatsuki in front of her.

'We should stick to our plan and _use_ them though.' It reasoned and Asa agreed thoughtfully.

Asa blinked her eyes as they turned back to pale green. The black chakra seeped back inside of her along with its sinister aura.

"Uchiha Itachi was only following orders to recruit you into Akatsuki." Pain replied.

She didn't respond and he stepped before the other members of Akatsuki. His eyes were focused on the woman who stood with a vexed face.

"Ezakiya Asa." Pain spoke monotone.

She nodded and walked up to the tall man with many facial piercings, "I'll join, but the name is Kasaya." The color of her eyes swiftly altered to blue and back to green.

He stared at them, but didn't show his uneasiness. "Good."

Behind the other members was another shinobi crouched on a tall tree grinning widely under his orange mask.

* * *

Thanks for reading as always, and review or whatever.


	5. Encounter

Hey! It's been a while! I don't own Naruto...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Encounter**

* * *

**Asa**

A chill rolled into her stomach like a gulp of ice-cold water, as its voice echoed through her, 'You need to be fearless.'

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples feeling unsure about all of this. This thing inside of her made her powerful so why did she still feel nervous? Wasn't she supposed to be able to trust it, it claimed to be her bloodline jutsu after all. Before everything happened she was a normal girl training to become a shinobi. Now she didn't know what she was other than a labeled criminal. Asa or more like _It_ agreed to join something she barely knew anything about. Was this all for revenge?

For sure, she got herself in a tricky situation and underestimated the consequences… though she did find out what Akatsuki's plan was.

_They practically want to take over the world_, her mind recalled. And they'd accomplish this by capturing the nine tailed beasts from people, the Jinchuuriki to create some kind of weapon. Hunting down hosts and killing them was wrong and she knew that.

So, here she was now a part of group full of S-rank criminals, Akatsuki they call themselves. But all she saw were murderers with too much power. The only way she would get through this was to tightly clench onto the creature inside of her.

_This will be difficult_, she thought. The cold sensation flexed through her again. She hated that it was the creature inside of her making her stronger and confident, rather than herself.

'This will be _**worth**_ it.' The voice spoke with amusement, 'You want the Uchiha dead don't you?'

_Yes… maybe_, she glared mentally, sensing her thoughts were becoming more influenced with each passing moment.

How could she survive this unless she used the unknown 'jutsu' inside of her? Looking back on the fight with Itachi, it frightened her how easily her body was taken over. As if she was nothing more than a mere puppet! She moved her wrists and could still feel the after affects. Its power was tenacious and tempting, why would her clan have come up with something so intensely dark?

Its tone was more serious this time. 'Don't be so feeble. Your mother was never weak.'

_My mother is dead_, she thought bitterly, but it didn't reply.

Maybe she would find out soon enough if she would lose herself to this new jutsu. Even though she couldn't control it, she wouldn't let Akatsuki find out. Never, would she have been foolish or brave enough to attack Uchiha Itachi on her own. This thing, this creature would eventually get her hurt or worse. She needed to learn how to control it, but how… how did her mother do it?

"We will need to meet in private to discuss our next movements." Pain spoke.

Her eyes carefully looked him over; she knew this man was the least of her worries. Pain may be a great shinobi as well as have power over the others in Akatsuki, but he seemed to have certainty in her. She wondered how powerful he really was… Her eyes drifted to the Uchiha who always managed to look aloof. He was following orders when he killed her beloved teacher, was her idea of revenge as simple as she thought? If anything she should kill the one who ordered Itachi. Though, who would _actually_ give the direct command to kill Teiji-sensei?

Pain turned to Asa, "You will work with Tobi. He knows the assignment."

Kisame snorted, "The new little recruit is working with Tobi?"

Itachi didn't say anything except glance in Asa's direction.

"The concern is not yours, Kisame. You and Itachi must return to the base for further instruction." Pain replied and both members of Akatsuki nodded with understanding.

Kisame and Itachi vanished, leaving the scene to head towards the nearby hidden Akatsuki base.

"Tobi?" Asa asked wondering whom the man was.

"Hai." Pain demanded. "And as a team you will complete your task."

"You called me?" Tobi spoke in a high-pitched voice, surprisingly approaching the conversation and Asa raised an eyebrow.

"You!" her jaw dropped with surprise. "You're my partner?"

The man with the orange mask shortly laughed and bowed, "Hai."

* * *

**Sakura**

The assignment was to track down Akatsuki and find out any news, but all they could do was gather knowledge from local towns and small villages. Mainly asking questions about whether or not shinobi wearing long black coats with red clouds came through, especially one with red eyes and black hair. The facts were nothing more than a "maybe" or "I think," nonetheless they used them with hope of finding more Akatsuki clues. If her team got closer to Akatsuki, then they would get closer to Uchiha Itachi and possibly Uchiha Sasuke… Honestly, Sakura didn't know what to feel.

"Hmm…I'm not sure, but about two days ago I saw someone close to that description." The old man brought a finger to his chin, trying to rekindle his memory. "But it was a young woman near Kimihiro's landing."

Sakura lifted her eyebrow, "A young woman…" The last she recalled Akatsuki only had one female member named Konan, who always seemed to travel with the suspected leader of the criminal group. "Could you describe her?"

A small smile appeared on his lips, "Beautiful and young..." The man's elderly voice drifted, "She had long copper hair and golden skin. She was with a man who had on a strange mask. I think it was orange? Yes…no. Wait, yes."

_Copper colored hair?_ Sakura wondered, _that can't Konan…_

Sakura thanked the old man and watched him go back to his work. Kakashi suddenly appeared next to her, "Sakura, found anything?"

She told the masked ninja the info, "A man spotted two wearing an Akatsuki cloak."

"Here in this town?" Kakashi quickly asked.

"A little west of here." Sakura replied, "He said near Kimihiro's landing."

A young woman who traveled with a man who wore an orange mask… Sakura knew she had never heard anything about the two-man team before. And wasn't Deidara traveling with a man that had an orange mask? She sighed and felt unsure.

Akatsuki always had partners as they went around to do their dirty work. But the only kunoichi Sakura remembered was Konan, who traveled with Pain or so she thought. Were there Akatsuki members Konoha had no knowledge of? The thought disturbed her.

After Sakura explained this to Kakashi, he just eyed her and said, "In the direction of Kimihiro's then?"

She nodded, "We'll meet up with the team."

* * *

**Asa**

"Oooh… How fun! Our mission is to go to Takigakure. Isn't that the village hidden in a waterfall?" Tobi excitedly ran up to her as he spoke, "We get to capture the seven-tailed Jinchuuriki! Fū!"

Asa knew she had no choice, but to go along with it. True, she didn't expect to have this guy as her partner, but she'll eventually get over it and his annoying mannerisms. The plan was to do as the Akatsuki ordered, for now. The _voice_, the creature-like jutsu inside of her was right, this was her chance to eventually get close to the Uchiha.

Tobi studied the thoughtful girl from behind his mask. Now that she wore the Akatsuki cloak, she seemed different, more intimidating. Plus the strong chakra radiating within her helped.

"Let's get it over with." Asa muttered, looking directly at his revealed eye.

"Okay! Okay! The land of the waterfall is slightly south… no, ehh… northwest of here?" Tobi giggled, "We will be done in no time! Exciting!"

Asa nodded, glad the mission wasn't very far. She wondered how she would feel when she reached Takigakure… Could she harm the woman containing the chakra monster they refer to as a tailed-beast? Did she not have the same, or similar thing inside of her? _No_, she abruptly thought, _it's different—what's inside of me was a part of my clan_. She could always just let Tobi do the work, staying back until he needed her help. Then she wouldn't have to worry about capturing and killing someone she had nothing against. It wasn't like her to simply snatch and murder, Jinchuuriki or not. She remembered how she felt when she almost killed that masked-nin. Her heart clenched and Asa quickly dismissed him from her thoughts.

They traveled for quite some time in silence, through villages as well as small towns. In the middle of the forest, near the edge of the land of fire, they were close to Takigakure. Tobi suddenly stopped and Asa questioningly looked at him, but he remained vexed. Did he sense something, or someone? Her eyes darted through the trees and listened for breathing, footsteps, anything really. Then she caught it… Asa could lightly hear the rustle against the leaves.

She whispered in a hushed voice, "Someone is following us."

Tobi cheerfully nodded and turned to look at her. "A group is following us," he seemed amused.

Asa hissed under her breath and tightened her lips. She was hoping this would be a quick clean get-in get-out mission, but she shouldn't have expected it. _A fight always takes too much time_, Asa glared.

'Not if I'm the one doing the damage,' She heard the chilling voice inside of her.

_No_, she inwardly replied to it, _I won't lose myself to you so soon again_.

Tobi interrupted her thoughts, "There is also another group, but they are headed in the other direction."

Narrowing her eyes at nothing in particular, Asa steadied herself. She could hear three—no, four approaching.

Tobi was already turned in the direction that they came. A sly smirk etched itself across his hidden face. He knew before he even saw them that it was Konoha, such pestering shinobi. He would be very entertained by this.

All four caped ninjas jumped down from the trees, standing their distance from the two Akatsuki members. They stood their ground, careful to not miss any sudden assault that criminals were so well known for. Each ninja remained quiet as Tobi's cheerful voice beamed.

"Hey! I was wondering when you were going to catch up." He jested. "You've been trying to track us for quite a while, how's it going?"

Asa glanced at her partner, somewhat surprised. She didn't notice they were being followed until a moment ago. Clearly, she didn't know what to expect of Tobi's strength, but he seemed to be much more powerful than he appeared. Of course he was surely in Akatsuki for some reason or another, regardless of his personality….

The young blonde boy went to come forward and yell something, but the jounin next to him placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, Naruto. Looking at their cloaks, they are members of Akatsuki." He wore a metal headpiece around his face and had cold brown eyes that carefully watched the two Akatsuki.

After lifting her eyebrow at the man who spoke, Asa turned to Tobi. "We should go."

Tobi ignored her impatience as he continued to talk to the Konoha shinobi, "Ah, yes we are both newbies. Nice to meet you!"

"Ha! Stop wasting our time!" Kiba shot back at the talkative Tobi.

In reply, the orange-masked criminal laughed. "Goodness! Are we being underestimated by… let me see… one, two, three—oh my, four of you?"

The group of Konoha ninja just watched with attentive faces at the odd Akatsuki.

"Ahh! I think our strength is being analyzed right now, Asa-chan." Tobi turned to her and scratched his head.

Asa stayed quiet and kept her eyes on the four in front of her until she sensed two more Konoha ninja landing into the scene. Her eyes widened when she saw _him._ It was the masked-nin from before, the very silver haired man she dreamt about. Asa's expression grew confused.

"What! Two more?" Tobi belted in horror. "What bad timing! We are outnumbered…."

The masked man Asa stared at looked perplexed as well, though he didn't show it. Kakashi had suspected to see her here due to the old man's description in the small village they passed through. He remembered her face clearly; everything about her was the same minus the Akatsuki cloak. Kakashi's jaw clenched, he should've known better… that dream and his strange feelings towards this young woman were foolish. Since when did he allow himself to feel anything towards a female in such a way?

Asa wanted to say something to the familiar jounin, but refrained. She remembered he had been wearing another mask at the time of their previous fight. He wouldn't know she knew his face.

She stepped up next to her partner, "Enough talk." Asa kept her gaze on Kakashi.

Tobi yelped and complained, "But Asa-chan!"

_So her name is Asa_, Kakashi thought and his eyes darkened. He informed the group, "Okay, everyone. Let's get this over with quickly."

Her attention was fixed on Kakashi. Never thinking she would ever see him again, Asa couldn't believe he was here in front of her. _Opposing _her.

'You like him,' Asa heard a voice speak through her head. It laughed, which made her subtlety cringe and eyes harden.

_Shut it_, she hissed in response.

But it continued to tease her. 'You're in denial.'

Asa snapped defensively, _no, I could care less for him_.

'Prove it,' the skull appeared in her mind's eye, 'let's fight them.' Asa couldn't help, but agree with her clan's jutsu. The only way out of this was to fight.

Asa spoke to Tobi, "You take the three on the left and I'll take the right." She kept her gaze on Kakashi.

Suddenly Asa could sense the creature's chakra spreading throughout her body. The addicting power seeped into her veins and throughout her mind. Tensing her fingers, she could now feel her skin tingle like an electric shock. Her head suddenly leaned forward so no one could feel her face. Asa had doubt… knowing she couldn't control this jutsu, but her consciousness slipped through her with a single flash.

The man in Asa's thoughts had kept his attention on her. Kakashi's dark eye twitched with curiosity as her head fell forward, hiding her face. He could feel his hair stand on end with the unexpected increase of chakra. His eyes averted to Tobi who stayed relaxed while standing next to her.

Tobi gave her an interested look and just hoped the girl wouldn't pass out on him. Everyone around her could feel the intense burst in chakra. Naruto even growled.

"_What_?" Naruto's voice pushed through his clenched teeth as he felt the power from the kunoichi.

Asa abruptly lifted her face up to Kakashi. A cruel smirk appeared on her lips as an sadistic voice said, "Tobi, time to get fired up."

Kakashi's eye widened as Asa talked. Her voice was different, it didn't even sound human. He never heard such an evil tone from the girl before.

Tobi giggled with a "woo" and suddenly vanished as Asa charged towards the group. As predicted the six split in half, each taking their stance against their opponent. Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu before forming Rasengan to throw at Tobi, who just amusingly dodged each blow with some strange technique. Kiba and Akamaru also conflicted with the highly skilled Akatsuki ninja. As Tobi continued to dodge and laugh, his gaze quickly checked on Asa.

With her chakra as well as her jutsu's fully flowing through her, Asa continued to stab, kick, and jump at her three challengers. Sakura went to punch her with a firm fist, but Asa jumped back and snatched her arm. Chakra empowered her as she threw Sakura roughly into a tree. Swiftly pulling one of her water vials from her belt, Asa popped it open. Recognizing the familiar technique, Kakashi was prepared for what would happen and tried to warn Yamato and Sakura. But before he could, Asa had already attacked.

"Water Style Jutsu: Drowning Breath." She whispered while tossing the vial in the air. With a single motion, the water flew into Sakura's mouth as she was still recuperating from the blow she received. And Yamato barely evaded it himself. Sakura's hands grasped her throat, fighting for air. Kakashi gritted his teeth as he watched her body slump to the ground.

"Sakura!" he worriedly yelled and glared at Asa who just stared back at him with her cobalt eyes.

Kakashi's Sharingun studied her closely. He couldn't ignore the eerie chakra that blazed within her… she was much stronger now than the last time they fought. Yamato quickly used the opportunity to make his hand signals. Suddenly thick branches of wood sprouted from the ground and went after Asa at lightening speed.

Dodging Yamato's jutsu, she quickly jumped left then right and turned to the man controlling the technique. A dark laugh escaped her as she ran towards Yamato. He narrowed his eyes at her and tried to stop her movements with his branches, though it was too difficult, she was extremely agile.

"That's enough from you." The creature growled from Asa's body.

She promptly got out of the way of an unexpected branch and spun around, kicking Yamato right in the chest. He flew back then suddenly vanished with a 'poof' from the air and reappeared right behind her. A small grin graced her lips as she sensed him about to dig his kunai into her back. Asa turned around so fast, Yamato hardly noticed until he saw his hand being stopped from puncturing her. His eyes widened at her hand grasping his wrist. She squeezed tighter and Yamato heard a sickening crunch. Reacting quickly, he used his other hand to push Asa back and began to feel the intense pain in his wrist. It was badly broken.

Before she could advance on the jounin again, Kakashi threw several kunai at her with explosives. Asa dodged them with grace and stood her ground, smirking at him. He glared back: she wouldn't react to his Sharingun. He began to feel nervous for his teammates and for some reason, he felt like she recognized him. Why did she keep hesitating before attacking him and not the others? His look grew suspicious. Glancing at Yamato, Kakashi saw his wrist was strangely hanging from his arm… pain was evident across the man's face.

A growl escaped Kakashi as he sensed her quickly appearing right in front of him with the same look on her face, the face he thought was so captivating.

"Don't follow me, Kakashi." She said in a stern tone before disappearing.

He looked around him, no longer feeling her chakra. Kakashi realized the other Akatsuki had swiftly left as well_. _He cursed himself, they had gotten away.

* * *

Finally, I've updated! Don't know if anyone even reads this, but whatever lol.


	6. Partners

Thank you _**Angelforver06 **_for commenting! I'm glad you're enjoying my fanfic :D

Of course, I don't own Naruto…

* * *

**Chapter 5: Partners**

* * *

**Kakashi**

After Sakura woke up she was able to heal Yamato's wrist. Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru were fine with just a few bumps and scrapes, though from what they said, that Tobi guy was more difficult than he seemed to be. They weren't even able to hit him as he used some jutsu to travel through the ground until he suddenly left, vanishing just like Asa. Kakashi let out a deep breath and crossed his arms with the thought of her. She was strong… much stronger than he originally thought.

As Sakura healed Yamato, he watched Kakashi's pensive face, "Sempai."

The copy-ninja turned to the jounin, "Hn?"

"Are we going to track them?" Yamato asked, "They would have information on Uchiha."

Naruto spoke up, "They could lead us to Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura inwardly frowned at Naruto's comment.

Kakashi's lips formed a thin line under his mask. Should they follow the two Akatsuki when Asa specifically said not to? He mentally slapped himself. Of course he wouldn't listen to what a member of Akatsuki told him, let alone be told what to do by one. His dark eye twitched in annoyance with his uncertain thoughts. His encounter with the girl kept making him second-guess himself.

"We'll go after them." Kakashi decided and looked at the members of his group. But before they left they would need to meet up with Sai's group… they needed more help if they were to take down the Akatsuki partners.

* * *

**Asa**

They silently made their way into Takigakure as the day swiftly turned to night. Asa's chakra was still fueled by the 'creature' within, the Kasaya Clan's Jutsu. With her piercing blue eyes burning through the darkness, Tobi made sure to stay alongside the kunoichi. She was traveling at such a fast pace he had to consciously keep up. A smirk flashed under his mask as he admired Asa's power, he was glad he recruited her into Akatsuki.

Before discretely slipping into the hidden village of the waterfall, they slowed down and stopped to look it over. The village was built around a large tree and rested next to a cliff with a vast cascading waterfall.

"We will do this quietly and quickly." Asa's tone was still dark and cold-blooded.

Tobi smiled at her, "Yes! Of course, Asa-chan! We'll be very, very quiet…" She glared at him with her frightening eyes and he squeaked, "And quick too!"

Nodding at him, she vanished from his sight and reappeared in front of the village. Asa slinked towards the entrance while remaining aware of everything around her.

'This will be interesting,' the _voice_ laughed inside her mind, fully in control of Asa's body. The true "Asa" was still dormant inside, just listening and watching. The powerful jutsu moved her like a puppet, which Asa didn't mind so much at the moment. It was the only way… If she took back control over her body, then she would surely have doubts and wouldn't be able to go through with her mission.

Once Asa got close enough to Takigakure, Tobi materialized next to her. They both looked at the large gate and she sternly whispered, "Create a distraction, I'll capture the Jinchuuriki." And with that, she left again.

His eye flashed red, "Hai, Tobi will make the biggest distraction ever!"

Halfway across Takigakure, Asa hid behind a small building, sensing the seven-tailed beast nearby. Her illuminating gaze was sharp, not missing a beat. In a matter of moments the young girl named Fū would walk around the corner….

Just as Asa thought, Fū steadily came into view down the alleyway. She slowly paced with slumped shoulders and unfocused orange eyes that were fixed on the ground in front of her. A long sigh blew through her lips as she walked. Suddenly a breeze brushed against Fū, rustling her short mint-green hair, making her look up. She gasped to see a beautiful woman standing before her wearing a long black coat with red clouds. The woman's long copper hair shined underneath the light of the moon and her vibrant eyes watched closely.

"You're the seven-tailed Jinchuuriki, are you not?" Asa's voice sent chills through the young girl.

The little ninja stepped back from the Akatsuki shinobi with frightened eyes. A cruel smirk twitched the corner of Asa's mouth.

A huge crashing boom unexpectedly erupted at the entrance of Takigakure causing the ground to slightly shake. Smoke began to rise into the air and alarms went off around the village. Fū jumped at the noise and glanced around her, but quickly remembered the kunoichi. This was her chance to run for it. Fū slowly backed away from Asa before turning on her heel and taking off. Asa narrowed her eyes and went after her. She reached for her last vial on her belt and opened it. The water was tossed in the air and intertwined with Asa's fingers. Willingly, she controlled the liquid and focused on the running Junchuuriki.

"Water Style Jutsu: Flowing Entrapment." Asa spoke and the water flew from her fingers and grew bigger and bigger.

Out of nowhere the water formed around Fū, making her stop dead in her tracks. She stubbornly turned around to see the grinning Asa slowly approaching her. The water flooded in from underground, rapidly filling the liquid cage. With a waterfall close by, the air was packed with moisture providing a limitless supply for Asa's talent. She could sense the young girl growing weak, struggling against the water to get a breath. The seven-tailed demon's chakra started to develop inside the host's body. Asa's eyes sparkled with curiosity as she felt the demon grow stronger by the second… it didn't want to die. Asa's fingers traced the kunai under her Akatsuki coat, ready for the tailed demon.

Fū screamed as the demon inside of her tried to force itself out in the time of peril, but she still couldn't breathe. The water around her caused Fū's sight to go hazy and her chest to tighten. If she lost consciousness then she would be helpless. If only the girl knew that Asa was already taking it easy on her… with a single thought, the Akatsuki kunoichi could fill her opponent's lungs. In a hurry, Fū made hand signals. Wind began to suddenly spin the water in the cage, eventually ripping through Asa's jutsu. The older shinobi watched with an entertained look as the girl spun out of the water and charged at her with several shuriken. Asa leaned back and dodged them, then brought her hand up to grab Fū by the collar of her shirt. She slammed the girl into a nearby building in the alleyway.

It made more noise than she expected and Asa silently cursed. This needs to be wrapped up, _now_. She bent down and picked the dazed Jinchuuriki up, forcing her up against the wall she just cratered. Asa's electric blue eyes focused on the mumbling girl as she gathered her chakra to punch the host in the stomach, knocking her out instantly. She tossed the girl over her shoulder and vanished before anyone would discover her.

* * *

**Kakashi**

The entire team reached Takigakure to see it was already under attack. Kakashi watched in shock, no one has ever accomplished breaking into the hidden village before. Everyone's eyes observed the damage done with a serious look. Smoke billowed from the entrance and bodies of guards were spread all over. Did some kind of explosion go off or something? Kakashi wondered as they secretly entered the hidden village.

"They're after the seven-tailed Jinchuuriki, I'm sure of it." Yamato whispered to Kakashi. "Why else would they be here?"

Kakashi agreed. It was clear that the Akatsuki were tracking down the tailed demons and extracting the inner chakra monsters for power. Glaring, Kakashi knew he had to find Asa and fast.

"Let's split up." Kakashi instructed, "Spread out, find the Akatsuki or the Jinchuuriki."

Everyone nodded and suddenly jumped off to begin their search. Kakashi headed towards the other side of the village with his senses on high alert. Making hand signals, suddenly Pakkun appeared next to him. Kakashi tossed one of Asa's used vials at the small dog.

"Her scent is there, track it." He commanded.

Pakkun nodded and spoke in a deep voice, "Hai." He sniffed the item and already had the scent. It was close. "Kakashi, towards the other edge of the village, near the cliff."

Kakashi thanked the dog and Pakkun quickly disappeared, fights weren't his forte. The masked shinobi picked up his pace and ran in the direction Pakkun had said. As he got closer Kakashi could already feel Asa's chakra, the intensity of it was unmistakable. He pushed his Konoha headband up to reveal his Sharingun and tightened his jaw. This time he would defeat her.

Ahead, he saw a figure looking out over the cliff with the very chakra he was tracking. He gracefully landed a good distance behind the Akatsuki member and realized there was a body resting on her shoulder. Asa slowly turned around, her gaze meeting his. Kakashi glared with a kunai already in hand, ready for his opponent's next move.

"I told you not to follow me." Asa shook her head. Her voice remained callous and her eyes a frightening blue.

Kakashi couldn't believe she was serious. "Let the Jinchuriki go." He demanded.

Keeping her eyes locked with his, she instantly dropped the girl roughly on the ground, "I remember you, Kakashi. I looked under that mask of yours."

Her words went through his head. _So she recognized me all along, _he thought angrily and became serious. "I'm taking you back to Konoha." He continued, "You'll be questioned."

She raised her eyebrow in reply and placed her hand on her hip. "Unfortunately I can't." Asa glanced at the unconscious Jinchuuriki, "I have something I need to do."

This kunoichi sure had a mouth on her and Kakashi was fed up with it. "Too bad." Kakashi replied, his Sharingun shining.

"You can't make me." She smirked, "But I'd like to see you try."

That pissed him off. He gritted his teeth under his mask, glad she couldn't see it, or could she? The thought didn't occur to him before. Without him realizing, Asa appeared a few inches in front of him… so close he could touch her, see every detail of her face. Flashes of his dream went though his mind and his pulse sped up. Before he could shake it off, she landed a punch into his chest that slid him back. Now he had snapped out of it… She came at him again, this time with two kunai in each hand. Slicing away at him, Asa wasn't even close to hitting him.

'Your body is quickly weakening,' the Kasaya creature spoke through Asa's mind.

He interrupted her thoughts as he threw his kunai at her while making hand signals. Right as the explosion went off on the small weapon, Asa flipped back and landed on her feet. He watched her, wishing his Sharingun would work... her movements were unpredictable. Going at him again, her fist was blocked this time. She went to kick him, but he easily deflected it and made his own assault with his elbow. Asa barely dodged it as it almost came in contact with her face. Crouching down, she grabbed his leg to trip him, but rather than Kakashi falling back there was a sudden 'poof.'

"A shadow clone!" Asa hissed under her breath. When did he do that? She never saw him perform the jutsu.

Not even a second later, there was a sharp blade pressed against her throat while her eyes still stared at the spot Kakashi had vanished from. Instinctively, she lunged forward, but he forced her back against his chest. He could feel her panting as his own heart pounded inside of chest. Asa couldn't believe how foolish she had been to underestimate him. She tried to turn her face to him, but Kakashi tightened his hold even more, waiting for her to try something. Suddenly two shinobi came into view and landed behind Kakashi.

"Sempai!" It was Yamato and Sai.

'Things just got difficult,' the _thing_ in Asa inwardly observed. 'I can't hold this up for long.'

Inside of her mind, Asa looked to the skull bearing two diamond eyes. _You need to finish the mission, _she instructed the creature controlling her body. There wasn't a chance she'd let herself get captured when she still had to fulfill her revenge on Teiji-sensei's death.

As Kakashi broke his attention on Asa and glanced to them, he started to feel her chakra grow. How was that possible? He wondered, knowing this girl had been fighting for hours already. She brought her hand up and shoved the kunai back. He tried to fight her, but it cut deeply into her skin, making crimson blood pour from her hand. Kakashi abruptly jumped back from her, not sure what was happening.

"The Jinchuuriki." Yamato reminded Kakashi whose eyes were fixed on Asa.

Kakashi nodded, "Sai, get the Jinchuuriki out of here."

As Sai went to do as Kakashi instructed, there was a sudden burst of chakra within Asa. Stepping in Sai's way of the Jinchuuriki, she now had an eerie blue aura around her body.

"Reaper." She called the true power of her Kekkei Genkai. The voice coming from her was even darker than before. Black lines formed an outline of a skull on her face and began to spread out, traveling down to her limbs. Her chakra was so intense the three shinobi felt pressure in their chests. Asa's gleaming eyes were narrowed at Sai who stopped, as the powerful aura in front of him grew stronger with each moment. She was so fast Sai hadn't even noticed she moved by the time her hands were on him. His eyes widened as he felt something cold burn in the pit of his stomach, slowly rising up to his head. Trying to withstand the pain, Sai lasted as long as he could until a yell finally came from his lips.

"Sai!" Yamato called in worry and Kakashi sweated, trying to come up with a plan.

Asa's body was like a ravaged monster, she couldn't control it. When someone suddenly said her name, she abruptly dropped her hands from Sai's shoulders and let the young shinobi go. He instantly fell to the ground like a rag doll. She turned to see it was was her partner Tobi, who slowly came into view.

"You're too weak," He said to Asa, but his voice was strangely different, more deep and serious. "You'll kill yourself."

Asa hesitated and glared at Tobi with her intimidating gaze. He watched as the aura around her slowly dissipated and her chakra melted away. Her blue eyes started to fade, turning back into their original light green color. Quickly her limbs became weak and her entire body ached from foolishly activating the Kasaya Clan's Kekkei Genkai… she had passed her limits.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he watched the process, still aware that Sai was blacked out and lying on the ground. Asa wobbled and collapsed in Tobi's grasp. The Akatsuki shinobi lifted her up in his arms and activated his Mangekyo Sharingun. Yamato and Kakashi stood their ground, both surprised at discovering Tobi's secret. He had the Mangekyo Sharingun! Kakashi knew of only so many that had that ability.

"Sorry I can't stay, my hands are full." Tobi darkly mused while looking down at Asa. "Sayonara."

Before Yamato or Kakashi could stop him, Tobi used his Mangekyo to transport. Vanishing into the night, he had taken Asa as well as the Jinchuuriki.

* * *

**Asa**

She woke up to find herself in a dark room laying on something soft. Looking around her, Asa's head began to spin and every muscle in her body screamed out in agony. What had happened? She tried to recall the fight she had with the Konoha shinobi. She remembered her fight with Kakashi and then two more appeared… Oh yes, it came to her… she had called out her Kekkei Genkai, hadn't she? Worry overcame her when she remembered the boy that fainted from the pain she caused him. Asa stiffly rolled onto her side and let out a sharp deep breath, she hoped she didn't kill him. She wasn't even sure what she had done to him, though it was the creature inside of her that did it—it had called the 'Reaper' out. _What did it even mean?_ Everything was starting to confuse her more than usual. She just hoped she wasn't in enemy hands, who knew where she was right now? After fainting she didn't know what happened.

Sitting up, she slowly moved her legs to the edge of the cushy surface and made the effort to stand. After three tries of collapsing due to her sore muscles, she was finally able to stand on the fourth try. Now what should she do? She still wore everything she was in before, even the Akatsuki coat. Eyeing the darkened room, it was difficult to make out things around her. She started to feel around her to figure out her way around the room, until a deep voice behind her made her jump in surprise.

"Finally awake?"

Asa swiftly turned to see the outline of a familiar orange mask in the darkness. "Tobi," she realized.

"You can call me that." He grinned while leaning against the wall.

_He's acting different_, she noticed, _his voice has changed and even his chakra. _She looked at him questioningly, "What do you mean?"

Tobi steadily walked closer to her and she instinctually stepped back. "The cat is out of the bag around here… Tobi isn't my true name."

Tilting her head, she looked even more perplexed as he explained. "My name is Uchiha Madara."

After hearing him, Asa's breath had caught in her throat and she could've sworn her heart stopped. From her sensei's history lessons she knew about the Uchiha clan and Madara. He was the co-founder of a hidden village and the leader of his clan... not to mention, he should be long dead. Her eyes were wide with shock and she wasn't sure if she could believe him. How could he be the infamous Uchiha?

"Let's say I believe you…" Asa commented and a grin formed under his mask, "Why tell me your true identity?"

Suddenly his arm reached forward and she noticed he was holding something out to her in his palm. It was a teal ring with writing on it, "青 (ao, shō)" meaning blue, or green. She just stared at it for a moment until looking up to his mask.

"You're my partner, Asa."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'd appreciate any reviews!


	7. One Less Akatsuki

Thank you so much for reviewing **Angelforver06, chronicxxinsanity, and Amei188**! I appreciate the input and I'll keep it in mind.

Of course, I don't own Naruto and there are always spoilers in my fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter 6: One Less Akatsuki**

* * *

**Asa**

After she accepted the ring from her new partner, Asa had no idea what she was getting herself into. She thought if she had joined Akatsuki she would have a shot at Itachi, finally obtaining her revenge on taking his life for killing her sensei. But what she found out was less than satisfactory.

"His younger _brother_?" she wanted to scream and punch something, but that'd be far too immature.

Madara looked at the younger woman in subtle dismay. He knew she wanted to fight the infamous Uchiha Itachi, but someone had beaten her to it. Of course, Madara knew this would happen all along, though he doubted she would realize Akatsuki had misled her. Itachi's fight with Sasuke was inevitable, something that had been planned for years and no kunoichi could disrupt that.

He crossed his arms. "Sasuke is taking his revenge on Itachi for killing their entire clan. Surely your _sensei_ would understand that."

Was he mocking her?

What he said ticked something off within Asa because now she was glaring at him with vibrant cobalt eyes. She turned away from him and tried to calm herself.

"If it makes you feel any better, Sasuke could lose this battle." Madara pointed out, but only received silence from Asa.

They were still at the Akatsuki hideout and Madara had plans to prevent the leaf ninja from interfering with Sasuke's fight. He impatiently looked at his irritated partner.

"Have time to think it over," he started to walk out of the darkened room until Asa quickly grabbed his coat sleeve.

He was surprised to say the least, no one ever touched him without fear or thoughts of attack, but this girl had none of that. She was angry and bloodthirsty. He couldn't help the little grin spreading under his mask.

"Sasuke better lose." She growled quietly, but it only amused Madara.

He plucked her hand from his sleeve, "I wouldn't count on it."

Asa's eyes suddenly changed to a light sea green, "You seem to already know the outcome."

The old Uchiha laughed darkly, "I expect a certain result, though for now you will stay here."

Reluctantly, she watched him disappear.

* * *

**Madara**

The leaf ninja were searching for Sasuke, that much was clear. While he was away with Asa in Taigakure, Deidara and Sasuke apparently got into a fight. As soon as had been informed, he knew Deidara would lose and it had become the opportune time to make the Kasaya kunoichi his partner. She was far more powerful than Deidara and it was all in his benefit. The stronger his partner was, the stronger he was and that was better for Akatsuki. Especially since they were getting low on manpower, considering how many deaths have happened. He would only need to find a way to control the damn woman, she was more difficult than he had planned… her temper was astounding.

Of course before encountering the sole survivor of the Kasaya clan, he had done his homework on their past. From what he found out between Kisame and the scrolls under her sensei's care, it was less than surprising. Unfortunately, the clan was disposed of because of their frightening "reaper" jutsu. They were annihilated and their jutsu was labeled as kinjutsu… it was so like the five Kages to make such a decision. If they feared anything, then they got rid of it in order to take control and supposedly keep the peace.

Appearing in the shadow of a tree, he masked his chakra and glanced over to see the eight Konoha shinobi. He smirked, recognizing them as the same team that they encountered before. They would most certainly be easy to distract.

* * *

**Asa**

How dare he just vanish in middle of a conversation! Yes, he was the great Uchiha Madara, but still… it irritated her even more. There was no way she was going to be stuck in this room like some pet. Following her instincts, she walked out the door and trailed down the long dark hallway. Small scones aligning the walls were barely enough to see inches in front of her.

_Why is this place so dark?_ She used her chakra to see further.

'What do you expect? The Akatsuki aren't the most cheery sort.' It was the voice inside of her.

Asa realized she didn't know what to call it… this whole time she just thought whatever ate its way into her body was a jutsu. Though, as more time went on it felt more like a living creature.

'I'm a part of your Kasaya Kekkei Genkai, you can call me what you wish,' it read her mind.

She inwardly sighed. There was no way she would ever have privacy again…

_What did my mother call you?_ She asked it.

'Jun.'

She rolled the name around her head, trying to see why her mother would name this thing "obedient." Though, come to think of it… it did what she told it to do.

_I will call you that as well if you can be what the name claims,_ Asa decided.

'Very well, Asami.' Jun promised its host.

_What did you call me?_ Asa stopped walking down the hall, lost in thought.

'It is your true name,' it replied, 'Asa is short for Asami.'

Every time she learned something new about herself she felt more lost, as if she knew nothing before. For instance, how could her sensei not have told her about her true name? Was it so important to hide it from her?

'Asami.' The creature laughed again, 'I'm sure your sensei just wanted to protect you. And I meant to apologize for being hasty earlier when we were so new with each other, but if I didn't act you wouldn't have seen my potential to your power. You would've died as well and that doesn't suit me.'

Asa didn't reply.

'Your mother was just as hard to impress.' Jun continued, 'I was with her until the moment she sealed me into the scroll. Without me, it's understandable that she died.'

_How did she die?_ Asa finally asked, knowing this was something that plagued her mind for far too long.

'I don't know,' Jun answered with sadness in its voice, 'I was placed in the scroll before it happened. She did it for you after leaving you with Teiji.'

Asa continued to walk back down the hall as she listened to the Kasaya creature's claim.

'The old man was supposed to hide you, but it seemed Akatsuki found you out. Or… more like Madara did, such a nuisance!'

_You think Madara had a hand in killing my mother and Teiji-sensei? _

'Certainly in Teiji's death, but Amaya's… I'm not sure. It's true that Madara was rumored to be controlling the Fourth Mizukage and he was the one after her head.'

Anger and bitterness filled her as she realized the truth about her so-called partner Itachi wasn't the one she should blame for her sensei's death. It was Madara.

The creature laughed. "You're more testy than your mother. So, what will you do?'

Once she was at the end of the hall, she pushed open a large vault-like door and sunlight hit her face. Taking in a deep breath, there was only one thing she could do and it was the right thing. She needed to stop Madara.

* * *

(Author's Note: I recreated this scene because it was important so forgive me if I really messed it up.)

**Kakashi**

It had nearly been two days since his team's encounter with the Akatsuki at Takigakure. After they made their way back to Konoha, they received a message from the Hokage. It was to recover any lost information on Uchiha Itachi, prolonging the S-rank mission that was the previous assignment. The eighth man squad reluctantly did as it was told.

Just finding out their mission had been reassigned… Kakashi didn't have time to send a member of eighth man squad to return the unconscious Sai back home. Sai still hadn't woken up or showed any signs of improvement after his unfortunate event with the Akatsuki kunoichi. Sakura told Kakashi it was unlike anything she had seen, and purposed that maybe Tsunade would know what to do. Sai started to look worse as time went on so for his sake, Kakashi hoped Tsunade knew something.

Hours passed until Kiba finally picked up Sasuke's scent after his battle with Deidara.

"It's faint." Kiba claimed while sniffing around him, "But he was definitely here."

As they followed Kiba through the woods, they were suddenly interrupted. Someone in a long cloak landed on a large tree branch in front of the group. Everyone was shocked to see it was Tobi. Kakashi gritted his teeth and pushed up his headband, remembering man from before.

"Ahh wow!" Tobi giggled, "You guys again? You're not following me are you?"

"Where's your partner?" Kakashi got strait to the point, receiving odd looks from his team.

"Oh! You remember her?" he eyed the white haired jonin, "She's hard to forget I suppose… but it wouldn't be very friendly of me to just give away her location!"

As Tobi remained standing on the tree branch, Kiba called for Akamaru and charged at Tobi as a distraction.

"Yamato." Kakashi quietly ordered him while he kept a steady eye on Tobi.

"Hai." He quickly answered and did his wood style jutsu.

The thick pillars of wood climbed out of the ground and stormed after Tobi, but he clumsily dodged every one. Naruto suddenly jumped into the scene, making hand signals for his shadow clone jutsu. His clone formed Rasangan and the chakra ball swarmed in the real Naruto's hand. Leaping forward, he pressed through the Akatsuki ninja's stomach, but Naruto went right through Tobi, not even touching him. The leaf ninja stood shocked and troubled.

Yamato attacked again with his wooden branches. They swarmed around Tobi whom was still caught off guard by Naruto's assault. Successful, the wood enveloped Tobi and held him hostage. The Akatsuki let out a yelp and then randomly disappeared… his entire body somehow found its way outside of Yamato's grasp.

Tobi showed up on another branch and rubbed his neck as if it were in pain, "You really shouldn't be playing games! Now I have no choice, but to fight back!" He slapped his hands together to perform a technique, calling it "hidden jutsu."

Kakashi quickly told his team to retreat and they swiftly jumped back from the mysterious Akatsuki, unaware of what he could do. The leaf ninja watched as Tobi started laughing nervously and told them he had already done the jutsu.

Naruto hissed to Kakashi, "He's messing around…."

"Our plan didn't work." Yamato then observed.

"The formation was timed perfectly," Kakashi thought out loud.

"Hai," Naruto agreed, "I was sure I hit him."

Shino stepped into the conversation, "Using some kind of jutsu, he let you slip through his body, Naruto."

Hinata finally told them she had used her Byakugan and saw Tobi's chakra disappear completely. After explaining this to the group, Kakashi grew more suspicious of the Akatsuki shinobi.

"A teleportation jutsu?" Sakura asked, but Kakashi saw it was impossible, as did the rest of the team.

"Shino." Kakashi instructed and the young shinobi nodded in understanding that it was time to use his technique.

Shino called forth his bugs and they flew forward to entrap the unusually talented Tobi. But again, he vanished and his bugs were unable to follow the man's chakra. This troubled the group even more.

Tobi appeared again, back on the same branch he was before and as amused as ever. "Oh hey!"

Kakashi glared at their opponent. If he kept toying around then he would succeed in keeping them from reaching Sasuke!

Suddenly a giant green plant-like figure slowly blossomed next to Tobi. Was that another Akatsuki? Everyone watched with careful eyes, prepared for anything.

"What's up?" Tobi asked Zetsu.

Kakashi had recognized the distinct green Akatsuki from the roster that was given to them by Kabuto and informed his squad.

"It's done, Sasuke has killed Itachi." Zetsu told Tobi.

No one was prepared for that. Everyone's eyes widened twice their original size.

"What! No way!" Tobi gasped at his comrade and then calmed down, "Just kidding… It's as I expected." He knew Asa wasn't going to like this… Too bad, he would have to deal with her later.

Sakura spoke, "Sasuke-kun killed Itachi?"

Zetsu looked at her, "He did, but he's fallen too. He's in pretty bad shape so I wonder how he is?"

Kakashi still kept his eye on Tobi while Naruto clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes at Zetsu.

"HEY!" Naruto screamed, "Aloe guy!" The Jinchuriki couldn't hide his anger, or his worry for Sasuke.

"Aloe?" Zetsu questioned the blonde boy.

With his gaze remaining fixed on Tobi, Kakashi felt his heart stop when he saw his eye through the hole of his orange mask. He thought he had imagined it before, but he should've known better. Tobi had a Sharingun! The Akatsuki's eye was locked onto Kakashi, knowing he had seen his secret for the second time. It was almost like Tobi wanted him to know for sure.

"I'll take you on another time." He said and like before, Tobi's voice had suddenly changed. It was deep and serious.

_Who the hell is he!_ Kakashi thought uneasily.

Everyone had noticed by this point, the one named Tobi had a Sharingun. No one spoke from utter shock at the reveal.

Zetsu grinned and closed his body back together as he retreated into the ground.

Before anyone could do anything, Tobi started to slowly vanish away. "Later."

* * *

**Asa**

An hour had passed as she sat down by the calm stream near the Akatsuki hideout. She had shrugged off the heavy signature cloak and set it down on the rock behind her. As Asa leaned over the cool water and filled her vials on her belt she realized she foolishly left one behind. After she finished, she dipped her hands in the water and tried to subside her anger. What would she do now, kill Madara? It was risky and simply stupid… so much so that even Jun told her that.

Uchiha Madara was strong, extremely strong. _Was he immortal?_ She wondered with a shiver going down her spine. Someone was watching her. Just as the figure stepped into the scene, Asa quickly stood with a kunai in her hand.

"So careless." She said and the figure stopped.

When a familiar laugh touched her ears, she tried to hide her fury. If he found out that she knew the truth then he'd expect her to attack him. Surely, if she did attack him then he would kill her. If she left Akatsuki, he would kill her… Asa never felt so trapped in her life.

"Always on guard, Asa?" Madara leaned on the rock where her coat was.

Turning around, a calm expression was plastered on her face. "Asami."

He tiled his head, waiting for her to explain.

She repeated, "It's my full name."

Madara nodded and corrected himself, "_Asami_. You left the hideout."

Placing her kunai back into her shinobi pouch, she kept her eyes from him and didn't answer. For some reason, she felt like he knew… he knew she wanted to kill him.

"Itachi is dead." He finally told her what he wanted to say, "His brother is in my care."

That made her look at him, but there was a confused look on her face this time. "Your care? He killed your comrade and you help him?"

"Last I checked, you wanted Itachi's life and he was supposedly your comrade." He remarked, which got a bitter 'tsk' in reply.

"You don't actually think I considered him as such." Asa snapped back, "And I could care less about his brother."

Her words surprised Madara, "Oh? I thought you'd be upset and would seek to harm Sasuke."

"How do you know I won't?" she played back.

Madara laughed, "It would be unwise… he could kill you."

She smirked and went to put her Akatsuki cloak back on, "So let him."

"No." He spoke and unexpectedly grabbed her wrist as it went through her sleeve.

Her eyebrow rose with curiosity, as she looked him in the eye, "Why not?"

"You have value in Akatsuki," he told her, "As much as it pains me to say."

"Meaning… I have value to you, Madara-san." She interpreted and he grinned.

_She's a clever kunoichi_, he observed.

Letting go of her wrist, he sighed before changing the subject. "I need to talk to Uchiha Sasuke about something, don't get into any trouble."

She could see his Sharingun through the hole of his mask, "I'll try my best."

Of course Asa wanted to know what Madara had to say to the young Uchiha. And the fact he would need privacy to do so… it intrigued her even more. With one last look at her, the male Akatsuki vanished.

Once he was gone Asa clumsily sat back on the rock with her thoughts stirring. She hadn't expected to be upset after realizing the truth, but she was. Itachi may have not been at fault, though that didn't stop her from wanting revenge, especially since she would doubtfully get it on Madara. He would be impossible to kill… she felt defeated, as if someone had taken her sensei from her again. A part of her wanted to question Itachi's death. Could he really be gone? She barely knew the guy and it wasn't like she was friendly towards him, but still, something didn't feel right.

Sitting there for who knows how long, Asa tried to think of a plan. Now was the time to do something rather than acting naïve, but she would have to plot quickly.

_We need to think of something_, she told Jun in her mind.

'You could always interfere with Madara's plan,' the Kasaya's voice reasoned.

Asa liked that idea, but how would she figure out his plan? Clearly, Jun didn't know what it was and neither did she. Maybe if she waited for him to tell her… if she tricked Uchiha Madara into trusting her.

Replying to Jun, she suggested, _if I pretended to remain loyal to Akatsuki then I could gather information._

The voice purred inside of her, as if it agreed.

A small smile momentarily formed on Asa's lips while she stood and walked deeper into the forest. Jumping up into one of the large trees, she steadily leaped from branch to branch. As she raced forward the wind blew back her long hair and the coat flapped behind her. If her plan was going to work then she would need help from an outside source and only one person came to mind. She unmasked her chakra, hoping it would grasp attention as she searched for him. The village he belonged to had to be nearby… it would only be a matter of time before she found him. Once she was far away enough from the Akatsuki hideout, she decided to speed up the process with a jutsu.

Effortlessly jumping to the ground, Asa stopped and rolled up her sleeves. Biting her thumb, she used her blood to write on her wrists. After making the necessary hand signals, she used her right palm to strike the ground. A seal flashed around her and a large dragon entity formed in front of her. Being five times her size, it had to bow its head to speak with her.

The male dragon-spirit eyed her for a minute before it hissed, "Teiji is dead."

The summoned entity was made of condensed black mist and onyx scales. Its' bright yellow eyes were intimidating, but Asa was used to them. She was young when her sensei told her sign the contract with the creature as he once did.

"Hai," Asa responded, "Murdered by Akatsuki."

A loud rumble came from its teeth and replied, "What a shame… a waste of talent. But summoning me for such foolishness—"

"I need your senses to find someone for me, Tatsuya." She commanded and its' eyes widened. "His name is Hatake Kakashi, he's a Konohagakure shinobi."

The dragon got closer to her face and sized her appearance. He realized her chakra had improved immensely, "You've changed."

She dismissed the comment, "Find the leaf ninja. I'm losing my patience."

Without another moment of hesitation, the entity did as she said and flew into the air. Tatsuya's long tail wisped against the wind as he disappeared through the trees. Gathering her chakra, she followed closely behind. Asa flexed her fingers hoping this was a good idea… if Madara were to find out what she was about to do then he would definitely kill her.

Jun spoke with amusement inside her body, 'an impressive summon.'

Ignoring the voice, Asa was focused on the tactics of her plan. Her feet vaulted off tree after tree until she was suddenly led into a small clearing. It had only taken them minutes to reach the area.

_That didn't take much time_, Asa thought as she ceased running. She didn't realize the Konoha ninja were so close by, which was suspicious.

"Tatsuya." She ordered.

The entity turned to her, "You are quite out numbered, but the one named Kakashi approaches."

She already knew she'd be outnumbered. And considering what happened when she saw him the last time… she hoped they wouldn't instantly attack her. Remaining silent, she waited until the leaf ninja reached the clearing. They suddenly picked up her chakra easily and became cautious.

Out of nowhere, mist began to fill the air and quickly blinded Asa and Tatsuya from their opponents.

Within a second, Asa closed her eyes and formed hand movements for her next jutsu.

"Water release: water shield." Her voice whispered and the mist began to clear, being absorbed into a large viscous mass in front of her.

Holding her arm out, the large water shield (formed from the moisture in the air) attached itself to her hand. A smirk appeared on her face as she simply tossed it to the ground, letting the jutsu splash back into water. When she looked up, Kakashi as well as seven others were before her.

"Hey." She said and her eyes flickered through eighth man squad.

Kakashi had his headband up with his Sharingun spinning, watching carefully. While the others swiftly got into their defensive stances, regarding Asa and Tatsuya with caution.

Asa's eyes finally fell onto the unconscious boy being held up by Kiba on Akamaru's back, who was growling at her. Seeing the pale motionless ninja, she felt regret wash over her. Slowly going to step forward, Kakashi stopped her.

"Why were you waiting for us?" he demanded with a stern tone that warned her not to make another move.

She raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip, "I was waiting for you in particular if you must know."

The kunoichi's forward behavior caught him off guard. With his whole squad watching, Kakashi thought before replying, hoping this conversation didn't take an awkward turn.

His hand paused over his shinobi pouch, ready for anything. "Why?"

Asa's glanced at Sai, "To make a deal."

The group looked shocked. Before, it was Tobi's secret Sharingun and now… another Akatsuki wants to deal with them? Something strange was obviously going on within the criminal organization, but what? Everyone remained silent, besides Naruto.

"We don't deal with Akatsuki! I'm tired of being toyed with!" The young blonde jumped forward and went to attack her, but Tatsuya was fast… very fast.

Just as Naruto went to use Rasengan on her, the dragon entity slithered in front of Asa and breathed black fire at him. But Kakashi's reaction time was flawless as well as he commanded Yamato to use his wood style jutsu. The quick branches shielded Naruto just before the fire could reach him. The branches pulled the gutsy ninja back to into squad formation as Asa commanded her summon.

"Tatsuya." Asa glared and the dragon retreated. She turned her attention to the leaf ninja, "I'm running out of time, so let me speak without interruption."

Naruto growled, but with one look from Kakashi he settled. The copy-nin nodded at Asa and they waited to listen.

"I will heal your comrade and restore his chakra." She continued, "I will even give you information on Akatsuki, but under one condition."

When no one said anything, she grinned. "I want immunity."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at her as he wondered what the girl was up to. Cautious of the dragon, he stepped forward. "We will need to take this up with the Hokage-sama."

'It's all going to plan, Asami.' Jun voiced happily and Asa couldn't agree more.

Asa nodded and backed up from the eight Konoha shinobi. As Tatsuya slinked around her with his long body, her voice echoed as they vanished. "Until next time."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll try to be better on updating...


	8. Betrayal

Hi! No reviews sadly, but that's okay I guess… time to push this shit forward. I don't own Naruto, duh. Spoilers, spoilers, and more spoilers!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Betrayal**

* * *

**Kakashi**

"What?" The Lady Hokage couldn't believe what she was hearing.

An Akatsuki member wanted to plot against the criminal organization, offering inside information? Who would go against the dangerously troublesome group just for immunity? Akatsuki consisted only of S-rank criminals… and none of them cared about such things as being exempt from the hidden villages.

Something was clearly curious here and it wasn't only Tsunade-sama who noticed. Kakashi looked skeptical and the older woman could sense the doubt in Yamato as well. The way their eyes grew hard and concerned, the way their fingers fidgeted… Yes, something was definitely amiss and she would exactly find out what.

"This needs to be taken up with the elders…" Tsunade continued, "But what would they say? This "Asa," who supposedly wants to betray Akatsuki… what's to stop her from betraying us?"

Kakashi considered the same exact thought. From the little he knew about the criminal kunoichi, her actions were suspicious and he didn't trust her. Actually, taking all Asa has done during the time he's known her into account… her character would certainly look untrustworthy.

"I admit it's a chance to gather some good, useful intel." She exhaled and rested her chin on her palm, "But is it worth it?"

Both Yamato and Kakashi seemed indifferent to the Hokage's indirect question. Would it indeed be worth it to use a member of Akatsuki for their benefit?

"Yamato," she narrowed her honey eyes at the man standing in front of her desk, "Tell Shizune of the situation and inform the elders."

The jonin shinobi nodded quickly at his orders and left the room without a word with Kakashi's eyes following him.

"Kakashi." She turned to the white-haired ninja who looked as passive as ever, but on the inside was turmoil. "What can you tell me about this… Asa?"

For a moment he glanced away from the leader of his village in thought. Simply the sound of her name caused a stir within him… it was ridiculous. He felt angry with himself—he should be completely apathetic towards Asa. At least his outward expression said as much…

"She had a very interesting jutsu I've never seen… something I can't copy." He answered dutifully, "I believe she possesses a Kekkei Genkai."

"Kinjutsu?"

"Possibly," he described it, "Her chakra changes… Honestly, it reminds me of a tailed demon, with a lot more control."

The Hokage's eyes flickered with surprise at Kakashi's new feedback.

Impossible… was there such a Kekkei Genkai that could possess or use a tailed-demon-like creature? If so, then Akatsuki would surely benefit from such a shinobi.

"I'm sure the elders will decide quickly on what they want to do about her helping…" Lady Tsunade thought out loud, "Just be ready, they may want you to deal with this."

Kakashi ran his gloved hand through his hair in a tired manner. "Right, I'll be sure to handle it Tsunade-sama... if it's decided to be my next mission."

Later on, after his meeting with Lady Tsunade, Kakashi quickly received feedback that he was to stay in the village and await for the S-rank mission regarding Akatsuki and specifically, Asa. While he got to stick around, Naruto, Sakura, and Yamato already had another mission… an urgent A-rank type, forcing them to leave early tomorrow morning.

Glad to be home at last, he still disliked sitting around with little to do and despite any attempt, his mind constantly became distracted. Filled with thoughts of her… he began to despise the criminal kunoichi for the never-ending torture. Even the damn woman's image was something he began to detest.

Repeatedly, he daydreamed about how he would confront her and defeat her in a fight if the situation called for it. Then he wondered how he could have been so naïve before… the moment he met her his guard should've been up, ready to protect and serve his village no matter the obstacle. He remembered she wasn't wearing an Akatsuki cloak when he first saw her. She hadn't joined the criminal group until after that night and Kakashi couldn't help, but wonder why she had.

During his short time back in Konoha, Sai remained in his coma-like state. Lady Tsunade instantly began working on him… healing him nonstop, but nothing has worked so far and there has been no response on Sai's end. Plus with Sakura leaving, the Hokage would be left alone to solve it causing her to work overtime. Sai could only live for a limited time before his body started to fail without his chakra. It was Asa's attack that left his body in such a state… was it possible she knew a cure?

Regardless, the long rough mission with Akatsuki was over for now and Kakashi finally made it home in what felt like weeks. After a quick shower, he collapsed on his bed and let out a deep sigh to release the stress resting on his shoulders the passed few days. Tomorrow would be here before he knew it… He slowly got up and turned off his light before settling in bed. In the dark his eyes stared up at the ceiling in a trance.

His mind wandered and soon he closed his eyes. As he did, he tried to rid any image of _her_ that came into his head with failure. _Why did she join Akatsuki?_ He thought again.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and rolled onto his side with a frustrated arm underneath his head. Why did he even care? He told himself he felt nothing for the girl… she meant nothing….

* * *

**Asa**

Would Madara know? Could he tell if he were to look into her eyes?

Her viridescent gaze was cautious as she entered the hidden Akatsuki hideout where she had been before. Asa walked softly and as quietly as possible on the worn stone floor covered in darkness. She didn't know where he was.

Cautious was the word… she had to be so cautious… Even if Madara did find out about her plan, it's not like he had a right to be angry. Being truthful surely wasn't his strong suit and he had lied to her about his identity this whole time.

"Your heart is pacing…" His masculine, mischievous voice suddenly breathed into her ear. "Why, Asami?" He called her by her true name… without any formality.

She steadily turned around and did her best to look at him indifferently. His crimson Sharingun spun behind his familiar orange mask.

"I don't know, because you're invading my space?" To Asa: her glare felt weak and her tone sounded feeble.

Uneasiness grew inside of her with each second. Jun reminded her, 'Don't let him intimidate you.' Yet, Asa could barely hear the familiar voice with Madara in directly front of her.

Madara grinned but Asa couldn't see it… she could only see him step closer, "I don't think that's it."

"Itachi-san's brother still alive?" She made an effort to change the subject.

"Sasuke," he reminded her mockingly.

"_Un_..." she looked slightly flustered and repeated the name with the right honorific, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Itching for a fight already?" He lively asked, forcing her glare to deepen.

Stepping from him, she clenched her fists. "No…." Her confidence was on shaky ground and Madara noticed.

He took a stride nearer to her as she decided to stand her ground. She was a very good actress when the occasion called for it, but this was a game of intimidation and dominance… if she backed down then he wouldn't respect her. Asa cursed herself, what was she thinking? Uchiha Madara respected no one.

"It'd be unwise to lie." Closer now, she could see the three little black tomoe in his eye. "You wouldn't lie to me… would you, _Asami_?"

Refraining the urge to violently shake her head in reply, she didn't want to seem too obvious to be compliant. Her mind was churning in fear of her plan being discovered…

Finally she answered with, "Do I have a reason to lie to you?"

She questioned him directly to his face?

This girl entertained him to no end and Madara rarely had such thoughts of intrigue. This kunoichi had potential to become powerful, unstoppable, and her attitude and personality were not what he expected. Obedient or submissive, he would have thought, yet here she was the exact opposite.

"You tell me..." He shot back at her and a glint of emotion danced in her green eyes. It was a look he couldn't place.

Asa's jaw stiffened as she fought her body's immediate reaction to shiver in fear. With his face several inches from hers, it was quite the intimate position they were in. Her fingers slid up to her shinobi belt and traced the hilt of the kunai it held. She wouldn't dare, but it was better to be prepared.

"There's something you're hiding, Madara-sama." Asa tried to turn the conversation on him, "Why help Itachi-san's brother? And don't tell me your sentimental towards your clan all the sudden. I know your reputation."

Did she really have the nerve to say that… Asa could hardly believe it herself. Inside of her, Jun seemed to be astonished as well, but Madara only looked more entertained and finally stepped away from her. He crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"At last I see," he laughed, "my actions trouble you."

She watched him and waited for him to continue.

The Uchiha sighed, "But we are partners… are we not? I guess I can _trust_ you." She noticed the emphasis he placed on the word, 'trust.'

While she remained where she was, he suddenly turned his heel and walked down the hall with his long Akatsuki coat trailing behind him. When Asa didn't move she heard him ask, "coming?" before opening up a door.

In any other situation, Asa would never follow a S-rank criminal down a dark hall into an even darker room. Though this was a special circumstance and this was Uchiha Madara... Her steps were slow and unsure, but nonetheless she walked into the small room with the intimidating man following in behind her.

The plain, empty square space was lit by candlelight from the torches anchored on the stone walls. It caused thick shadows to sweep throughout the room, casting an eerie feel. On the floor was something she certainty didn't expect to see… it was a sleeping Sasuke in layers of white bandages. The younger Uchiha looked so much like Itachi and suddenly Asa felt sad for the dead Akatsuki member, but why should she? He killed Teiji-sensei!

Asa stood there completely silent until Madara closed the door with a creak. It made her jump. Glancing at him, her partner carefully eyed her.

"Well?" He asked and she didn't how to reply.

Words left her lips unconsciously as she stared at the recovering boy, "He's so… young." She glanced at Madara, "he really killed Itachi-san?"

"Hai." He answered quickly. The haunting candlelight made him look darker, more sinister than usual. "I told him the truth about his brother and he took it harshly…"

Before the kunoichi's face could turn curious, Madara told her, "Regard him with caution. He isn't patient."

"You're warning me?" Asa lightly smirked. "He's just a boy."

The Akatsuki male turned to her, "He's temperamental and brash… very different from Itachi should you test him. This is one Uchiha I don't have a hold on."

"In other words… you want me to be a good girl." Her voice vibrated through her throat before she realized the mocking tone behind it.

But if Madara noticed, he didn't show it. He opened the door and motioned for her to leave, "Go to Kisame four doors down the hall, he will take you where you need to be."

By the direct tone he gave her, she knew better than to question him and silently walked out with a wave of relief washing over her. Going to where he said, she couldn't get the picture of Sasuke out of her head. The boy was no older than 15 or 16, yet he managed to eliminate Itachi… such an accomplishment for so young a shinobi.

Finally reaching four doors to where Madara instructed, Asa opened it up. She walked in to see Kisame leaning against a desk with his arms highly crossed and a white Zetsu on the other side of the room. The shark-nin's face was twisted with thought as he listened to Zetsu's report. His round black eyes turned to the younger woman who entered the room with an expectant look. Her face was completely void of expression.

To set the record straight, Kisame didn't trust the new member. There was something about her that didn't feel right to him and when he mentioned such things to Pain-sama, he received no reply but a scowl.

He snorted, "About time, kunoichi."

"Now we are all here, let's head out." Zetsu said to both of them.

"Wait." Asa interrupted the men, "Ma—I mean, Tobi-san…"

"He will be joining us shortly." Zetsu answered her quickly and glanced at Kisame, "Once the six-tails is captured it'll be decided when the attack on Konoha will occur. We're to go to another hideout."

The news hit Asa hard in the stomach. _What! Attack Konoha_?

"Huh? Pain is going to—"

He interrupted her again, changing the topic back to the matter at hand. "We must prepare."

The two male Akatsuki went to walk out of the room and she disturbingly followed them. Without showing it, Asa was filled with worry. She had to inform the leaf ninja… but she couldn't just vanish and sneak off. She had to think of something and quick.

* * *

**Akatsuki**

Madara looked down at the younger Uchiha, the last of his clan. After telling him the truth about Itachi's suffering, Sasuke started to see things differently. They reached the new hideout where the other members of Akatsuki were waiting. The raven-haired boy paced a few steps ahead of Madara, glancing around the large room with a stone look. The ceiling was too high to see in the darkness and in middle of the tiled floor were large ivory bones of a long-dead creature.

"Now," Madara asked the young Uchiha as they continued through the room and around the bones, "what will you do? Will you implant Itachi's eyes?"

Sasuke smirked at him, "No."

Madara regarded the boy with interest, "No?"

"I plan on seeing things differently here on out." Sasuke explained with seriousness, "I will restore the Uchiha clan my own way… I can't do what Itachi wanted."

…Meanwhile…

Asa and Zetsu stood in the room above, overlooking Madara and Sasuke talking below them. Her eyes peered down the balcony and watched the interaction between the two, trying to read their lips. They were talking about Itachi obviously…

"Curious," the white Zetsu spoke, getting her attention to turn to him. "Madara-sama chose you to be his partner rather than me."

She raised a thin eyebrow, "Not curious. I'm stronger than you."

The pale man laughed in an amused way. "Well, Kisame is about to find out the truth. I wonder why he was the last to be told of leader-sama… that's even more curious than you."

Asa sighed at the strange shinobi and sat down on the big stone table in the center of the room. Looking back out the balcony of the inner room, she could see Madara racing up the steps to Kisame with an excited waving hand.

_He pretends to be Tobi_… Asa thought, _a carefree, silly ninja, but in truth.._. She couldn't finish the thought. For some reason it greatly disturbed her to think such things. Was it so unsettling that a man as powerful as Madara could put on such a good act… was she not doing the same thing?

Time slipped by and suddenly the door opened. In came the very man she thought of and she fought the fear entering her body like a disease. Her eyes steadily watched Madara as he nodded to her and glanced at Zetsu, then she realized Kisame was right behind him.

"Give my orders to Pain." Madara told the white Akatsuki.

Everyone remained still as the plant-like Zetsu slid into the ground. Finally Madara stepped further into the room and rested his hand on the stone chair near where Asa sat on the table. Kisame followed him inside.

"Remember what I told you." He directed his tone towards his partner.

She didn't reply, but kept her cold stare on him before turning to Kisame. A big grin was on the shark's face, making her want to slap it off. Abruptly she sensed four new chakras nearby. They all waited patiently in silence as Sasuke's group, now called 'Taka' entered the room.

The three Akatsuki watched as Sasuke quietly sat down in another one of the stone chairs. Asa got up from the table and stood with a hand on her hip next to Madara, her rightful place. After her swift move, she noticed Sasuke was eyeing her with interest.

Kisame's grin grew bigger as he mused in his head_. Itachi's out and now his little brother is in… how interesting._

Sasuke's voice was loud and stern, "Taka will destroy the Hidden Leaf."

Amusement glistened in Madara's eyes, Asa was shocked but didn't show it, and Kisame remained the same.

The man in the orange mask abruptly leaned over the table, his palms on the surface. "And how do you plan to do that?"

Asa could easily tell he was enjoying this.

"We will kill the elders," Sasuke explained with cold dark eyes, "Nothing else concerns me."

Kisame spoke this time, "But if you aim high, then surely those below will shield them." He continued in his raspy deep voice, "You, "Taka" don't have enough strength for that."

Suddenly the younger white-haired boy standing next to Sasuke entered the conversation with his big violet eyes beaming. "Don't underestimate us, Kisame Senpai." He possessed a large sword his back, similar to the shark-ninja's. "We still need to finish the game we started…"

Asa glanced at Kisame curiously, but he was as amused as ever.

"Stop it, Suigetsu." Another member of Taka scolded. It was the hefty carrot-top, but the smaller shinobi didn't listen.

Unsheathing his blade from his back, Suigetsu quickly charged forward. Kisame's grin curled upwards into a smile as he prepared himself, though the blade was stopped before it could get at him. Madara had moved so fast, no one saw until his hand blocked the sharp sword. Asa stared in awe, as the weapon landed directly on her partner without even causing a scratch.

"Madara!" Asa hissed without realizing.

He smirked at his partner's reaction and turned his attention to their charge, "You haven't trained them well enough, Sasuke." Madara scolded.

Suigetsu narrowed his eyes with his hands still tight around his blade_, how could he stop Zabuza's blade with just his hand!_

Sasuke openly glared at Madara's words as the redhead girl in the glasses, Karin yelled at Suigetsu, "Baka! This isn't the place…"

Her voice was annoying… Asa and Kisame realized.

"I've only been hangin' around Sasuke," he snarled back at the girl with his pointy teeth, "to get Kisame Senapi's shark skin sword!"

Kisame laughed while he watched the interaction and Asa looked peeved. What was going on… were these guys kidding?

Sasuke finally did something and spoke to his followers, "Fine, Suigetsu." His elbow rested casually against the table, "Go for it… you'll probably lose anyway."

"Ohhh… _thanks_, Sasuke," Suigetsu looked back at the young Uchiha, "Just wait, I'll treat ya' to some shark sushi soon enough."

With one last smirk at Kisame, the white-haired member of Taka removed his large sword away Madara's hand and jumped back to where he was prior.

"Akatsuki needs manpower." The leader of Akatsuki told them as stepped back next to Asa, "I'd like to keep casualties to a minimum."

Team Taka eyed the other two members of Akatsuki on either side of their mysterious leader. Kisame was well known, but the female was someone they were unfamiliar with.

Karin suspiciously investigated the beautiful woman, trying to sense how strong she really was. To be Madara's partner… it was quite the title after all. As Karin pressed her chakra further at her target, Asa suddenly turned her green eyes towards her with a slight scowl. Right away, Karin backed off. Completely perplexed, Karin didn't know how the skilled kunoichi could feel her… The only answer could be that Asa was a sensory type like her.

Madara kept on talking, "We have similar agendas. So, from now on Taka and Akatsuki will work together."

Asa jolted her head quickly at him in surprise. Sasuke realized it was the first expression she showed so far, lasting a brief moment.

Madara kept his sight on Sasuke who replied, "Oh yeah? And what's in it for us?"

"A tailed beast." He answered and the room was silent.

"How generous," Sasuke said after a while.

Madara's gaze darkened, "But if you betray Akatsuki, you'll die accordingly."

A breath caught in Asa's throat at the spoken words, but she recovered quickly hoping no one sensed the change in her pulse. Her fists were clenching under the sleeves of her Akatsuki cloak.

"Hmph." Sasuke grinned, already knowing what was going to come of this meeting.

Madara explained, "Our goal is to split up and gather the remaining chakra monsters."

"Akatsuki has collected six and there are three left." Kisame added.

"You don't have the nine-tails yet, right?" the leader of Taka asked, but Madara immediately dismissed the implication.

"Taka will gather the eight-tails." The older Uchiha stiffly directed, "And Akatsuki will gather the rest." His red gaze swept over Asa and Kisame, then back to Sasuke. His voice wouldn't be questioned, "Including, Naruto."

* * *

**Kakashi**

At the front gate of Konoha, Kakashi caught up with his two old students and Yamato before they set out. As soon as possible, the three ninja were supposed to head into the mountains for a high-rank escort job. Naruto was quieter than usual and Sakura looked lost in thought, neither of them looked anxious for their current task. They were obviously both impacted from the last assignment with Itachi and Sasuke. Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets and did his best to smile at the younger shinobi.

"Good luck!" he said and briefly waved.

Sakura pathetically smiled back, Naruto gritted his teeth, which kind of looked like a smile... and Yamato replied. "Hai, see you soon, Senpai."

He watched as they turned and rushed out of the village in a flash. The white-haired ninja let out a long breath as his hands remained snug in his pockets. He stood there for a while, watching the same place his students had stood moments before. If only he had stopped Sasuke all those years ago… they wouldn't have turned out like they did. Unfortunately, it was all in the past… done, complete, and far too late.

Turning to go down the main street of Konoha during the chilly dull morning, he took his time. Kakashi paced his way through the empty street, passing numerous shops and restaurants yet to be opened for the day. He would go to the third training ground to get in some practice before his laziness kicked in (which was bound to be soon). Though it was tempting to go home and read, he fought against the urge as his thoughts recalled the last few spars he had with Akatsuki. He had to perfect his skills, especially his jutsu. Fed up with how his mind had been acting the last week or so with Asa, Kakashi knew it was time to get back into the groove of things.

Two days after Naruto, Sakura, and Yamato left on their mission, Kakashi continuously trained.

Getting up bright and early, he went to the same training ground as he always had. The copy-nin sat on the ground just passed the field in the small forest filled with consuming trees. Kakashi's dark eye scanned the area, knowing this was the place he'd have privacy. It was too early for most to be out anyway… though, a ninja as enthusiastic about training like Gai could be around.

His hand pushed up his head protector, revealing his Sharingun. The deep scar that ran down his eye was now showing… something that always reminded him of his deceased teammates, Obito and Rin…

Closing his eyes, he concentrated and placed his hands together. When he opened his two different pupils the Sharingun changed from three spinning tomoe to his version of the Mangekyo Sharingun. The perfectly black symmetrical wheel was steady as he summoned Kamui, the technique with the ability to suck in his surroundings.

Fixed on the tree in front of him, he focused his eye and his mind. Within moments the leaves of the tree began to swirl and flow into Kakashi's Sharingun. It grew faster and forced the entire tree to go into his eye until nothing remained. He narrowed his Sharingun and kept Mangekyo on to make sure he could fully control the Kamui technique. Once he was satisfied, he closed his eye and could feel the little beads of sweat forming on his brow.

Kakashi was well aware of the impact the Mangekyo Sharingun had on its user and he could sure as hell feel it. He would need a moment to recover before trying the Kamui technique again to perfect it.

Still sitting down, he dropped his hands and leaned back against the tree behind him. Kakashi pulled a little orange book from his back pocket. He only wanted to read a few chapters…

While his dark eye scanned the page, he suddenly sensed another's presence approaching nearby. Whoever it was traveled alone and seemed to be aimlessly passing on through…

In one quick movement Kakashi shoved his book back in its rightful pocket and silently leaped into the tree he was leaning on. Carefully listening, he could hear footsteps enter the very place he was training in moments before. His black eye widened at the realization.

How could it be?

The kunoichi below was all too familiar to him… it was the face that tormented him. Kakashi stiffened and tried to remain quiet. It had taken him two days of brutal training and solitude to rid his thoughts of this woman.

"Stop hiding." Asa's voice was calm and direct. "Hatake…"

Kakashi inwardly glared. His last name on her lips caught him off guard… he couldn't help, but notice how formal it sounded. Before his thoughts got carried away, Kakashi tried to tell himself he shouldn't even care… What was more important was this girl's ability to track, which was skilled enough to know where he was—it was rare when he encountered a kunoichi this level. Asa was mysteriously strong… stronger than she appeared to be.

Getting up from his crouched position on the tree, he swiftly jumped down to land several feet behind her. Asa turned around to see him lifting up his Konoha head protector. His red eye spun at the sight of her.

"How'd you get into the village?" he interrogated.

Asa's eyebrow arched, "Already asking questions... "

He studied her and realized she wasn't wearing her Akatsuki cloak. Instead, she had on tight black pants and a loose blue tank that pleasantly clung to her figure. She was thinner than he remembered… and she looked tired, like she had been running for days. The dark circles under her sea green eyes were one of the many obvious signs.

"Yeah… okay…" she sighed, "I'm trespassing, but it's not like that."

"The elders are deciding whether or not to accept your offer you had given them." He quickly cut in, "If they discover you snuck into the village…"

"Akatsuki plans on destroying your village." Asa gave a narrowed look, "They want the nine-tails… they want _Naruto_. Did you not want me to tell you?"

Kakashi remained silent with a worried expression. Asa watched him closely and grew frustrated at his quietness. Just as she went to talk, he finally said something back.

He looked curious as he asked, "Why come to me and not go the Lord Hokage?"

Asa smirked, "I doubt this Hokage of yours would take my appearance lightly." Then a mischievous look showed, "And I doubt the view would be better."

Did he notice she just flirted with him?

Kakashi glared at her.

Maybe he did…

"So, since I told you—"

He interrupted with a serious voice, "Why do you want to really help Konoha?"

Asa knew this was going to be a difficult meeting with Kakashi, but she had to see him and tell him his village was in danger. Not to mention… for some reason it bothered her that he believed she was a criminal, a real member of Akatsuki, as if it was her idea. It was insufferable and she had no clue why! She barely knew the guy, yet here she was… hoping to explain herself to Kakashi. Did it really matter what he thought about her? Yes, for absolutely no reason, yes.

"Konoha?" her eyes sparkled, "What makes you so sure I'm helping Konoha?"

The scowl on his face deepened and Asa fought back a laugh. She was teasing him and he knew it. The nerve of the kunoichi before him… she was Akatsuki, a cold-blooded criminal… but Kakashi still had a hard time controlling his thoughts. The moment she flirted with him he could feel his pulse increasing against his will. He was a leaf ninja, completely detached… or so he told himself.

"Betraying Akatsuki is a serious offense and I doubt you'd be so reckless." Kakashi explained what he believed. "You didn't even join the organization until that night in the forest when I saw you."

"Ah…" she told him, "you do remember then?" Her laugh made his stomach dance. "I knew it, regardless of that face you put on."

Kakashi stepped slowly to the side, a little closer to her as his hand casually reached to his shinobi pouch. "Of course I remember. I also believe you attacked me—"

"Because you attacked me first while I was… in a bad… state." Asa intervened haughtily and groaned. "Now is not the time for a fight."

"Why join Akatsuki?" he decided to ask the question he's been thinking all along.

"I'm no criminal, if that's what you mean." She quickly answered.

Kakashi stared at her, "Then if you want me to believe you aren't a criminal... tell me why."

This was a touchy subject… He could tell by the dark look on her face.

"A member of Akatsuki killed someone close to me, the only person I cared about." Asa could see the shock in his eyes as she spoke. Her vision began to water, but she resisted. It was hard, considering no one had been told this… "I thought if I joined I could get a chance at revenge, but… it didn't turn out the way I planned. I was tricked and by the time I realized, it was too late to get out."

During her confession she didn't notice Kakashi stood closer now than before. He didn't say anything so she kept on, "I'm not loyal to Akatsuki, I pretend to be." Her eyes were serious, filled with truth. "The leader had hunted me down, killed my sensei. It's not _that_ unreasonable I want to piss him off."

"You'll do a good job if you keep this up, " Kakashi scolded with a squinted black eye.

"Hn. Well, I have to go before my partner notices I'm missing," she pressed a breath through her teeth.

With one last look, she went to turn away. In an instant Kakashi vanished and reappeared next to her, grabbing her arm with his gloved hand.

He narrowed his eyes, "You can't sneak into Konoha and simply leave. You understand that's against regulation."

With her arm still in his tight grasp, she glanced up at him and did something that completely baffled him… The damn woman laughed. She laughed! Did a member of Akatsuki laugh? Kakashi didn't remember saying something funny.

"You could say I defeated you..." another short laugh escaped her, "_again_."

In reply, he roughly tugged on her arm making her body lurch forward. Her laughing ceased and her gaze hardened. With their eyes locked, they both seemed irritated and slightly intrigued.

Asa tried to tug her arm away, but his hold was too strong. Her eyes were a bit surprised, "Hatake… you have quite the good grip."

A little grin threated the corner of his lips under his dark mask. Something about this kunoichi's behavior was lighthearted and it amused him… but as soon as the thought came, he dismissed it.

Out of the corner of her eye, Asa saw the glint of a kunai. Within a blink, Kakashi had managed to pull out the kunai, bringing it up to her throat until Asa shoved her other hand into his chest, pushing him back. It was enough to make him stumble and loosen his grip on her arm. A quick pull and she ripped away from him.

Kakashi's red Sharingun spun, as he threatened. "Not so fast…"

In the moment, Asa could feel Jun's chakra overtake her own. Soon her body no longer felt tired, but vibrant and powerful. Kakashi could see the change within the kunoichi before him with his eye. He knew his Sharingun would no longer work on her… genjutsu was pointless in an encounter against Asa's jutsu-enhanced form.

They both stood a foot apart with fixed eyes until Asa's moved so fast, even a shinobi of Kakashi's level could barely see. Her hand signals were perfect and precise… a teleportation jutsu. He threw his kunai forward at the realization, but was too late.

"See you," she grinned, "eventually."

Then she was gone, as if she was never there.

Allowing no more time to pass, Kakashi took off to the Lady Tsunade with the information he just received. His face grew hard with determination… Konoha was in serious danger as was Naruto. Was it a good thing the young blonde boy wasn't in the village, or would Akatsuki find out and use it to their advantage? The entire way to the Hokage's tower, Kakashi cursed the damn Akatsuki kunoichi in his head… there was no way to easily explain Asa's escape from him, he'd never hear the end of it.

* * *

Hope it wasn't too blah... I kind of pulled it out of nowhere. Leave reviews if you like, thanks for reading.


	9. The Next Move

I'm so glad you liked it **Angelforver06**! And I love that you review This chapter is shorter, but I hope people like it and I know there are more of you out there that read this because you favorite/alert it and crap. So enjoy!

There are spoilers and I don't own Naruto… blah, blah, the usual.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Next Move**

* * *

**Kakashi **

Briskly entering Lady Tsunade's silent office during the dawn of the morning, he came in to see her glued to the desk with piles of medical books and sake. The sound of the door opening caused the older woman's head to instantly shoot up. Her golden eyes studied the jonin standing at the doorway.

"What is it, Kakashi?" she asked him sternly with little patience in her voice. "You're up early."

Closing the door behind him, he knew why she was so much more grumpy than usual… she had been up all night looking for a cure for Sai whom still resided in his coma-like state. Obviously she wasn't having much luck with the progress.

Tucking his hands in his pockets, he prepared himself for this with his typical aloof manner. Kakashi could already predict that the Hokage was going to be either furious or shocked at his news.

"A member of Akatsuki surprised me this morning with a visit," he told her calmly. "Asa came to tell me something…"

The Hokage's eyebrow arched at that last comment. Was something going on between the well-known copy-ninja and the lovely Akatsuki kunoichi? Kakashi had better explain himself before Tsunade got the wrong idea.

Kakashi continued without delay, "She warned me that the Akatsuki were planning on attacking Konoha… then she managed to escape."

Pure anger mixed with fear entered Lady Tsunade's eyes and her lips firmly grew into a stiff line. If what Kakashi said was true… then this was worse than she thought. For now, she would dismiss the fact the supposedly talented shinobi let the Akatsuki female get away…

"Naruto just came back a several hours ago from his assignment with Sakura and Yamato." She thought out loud, telling him her true worry.

It was the very thing Kakashi feared as well… he was hoping the young boy was still away and preoccupied with his mission.

The Lady looked passed Kakashi distantly, "And for some reason," her voice was suddenly serene, "I've had this feeling all night… like something bad has happened." Little wrinkles appeared on the woman's forehead when her mind wondered of such things…

* * *

**Asa**

The entire morning Asa used what was left of her chakra to push herself through the forest. Goin back to the Akatsuki hideout, she hoped she could make it in time before anyone noticed her disappearance… though, really she only considered Madara when thinking this.

Her mind pondered the Uchiha discovering her betrayal and she could feel the fear slicing into her veins, forcing her to move faster. Regardless of Jun's chakra, which had now fully taken over, Asa could feel her body diminishing with exhaustion.

Well, at least she was able to warn Kakashi…

Within the hour the hideout was in view and she slowed her pace to try and recollect herself. The last thing she would want was for one of the criminals to question her strength, especially the weird Zetsu guy. Her run slowed down to a light walk as she strolled under the trees and into the large clearing. Not even a minute passed until she was finally back and doing her best to ignore the soreness aching inside of her over-worked muscles.

Casually walking deeper into the Akatsuki hideout, Asa reached the inner room inside the center of the hideaway. The pitch-black room was more of a cave if anything with its high ceiling and random chunks of rock along the wall. The darkness was so thick it was impossible to see unless one used chakra to enhance their vision, but fortunately for her, Jun's chakra was in control. Her cobalt-enhanced gaze fell on the outstretched hands in the center of the room that were so big it was possible for someone to stand on one of the long reaching fingers. The two hands were facing a strange carving in the stonewall… Tilting her head, she thought it looked like a man's face with his mouth open for something to enter…

Asa stood there transfixed on the odd facial-like carving until someone interrupted her thoughts.

"You didn't participate in the extraction of the six-tails…" a cool feminine voice spoke behind her and Asa swiftly looked to see it was Konan, the other female Akatsuki.

Asa arched an eyebrow, "And?" Her bitter reply echoed throughout the cave.

"I don't trust you," Konan said bluntly with a docile expression, "There's no way of telling where you place your faith."

Glaring coldly, Asa shot back with a poisonous tone, "I never asked you to trust me."

"I can vouch for her." Suddenly another voice went through the room and entered the conversation.

The tall dark figure stepped beside Konan with a stern intimidating presence. Of course, it was Uchiha Madara.

Konan's eyes narrowed and that was the end of the matter. The blue-haired woman elegantly stalked off without another glance.

"The six-tails has been sealed?" Asa asked while glancing back to where she was staring before Konan interrupted her.

Madara red eye went from Konan's retreating figure to Asa's icy blue orbs as he nodded, "Soon Sasuke will be bringing us the eight tails."

Asa switched her piercing sight to the Uchiha for a moment in wonder... why hadn't he taken her to the extraction? She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. There was no way he couldn't hear it in this quiet cave...

"Come." He said to her and she reluctantly followed him into another room. It was entirely made of gray cement and was much brighter than where they were before.

Slowly he sat down on a long bench against the wall and eyed Asa with interest, waiting for her to do the same. With little hesitation, she did so and sharply studied him as he leaned back.

"I know you infiltrated the Hidden Leaf." He said and her heart stopped by this point. "_Why_?"

"How…" she stumbled in surprise over her answer.

The powerful Akatsuki turned to her. "Very little happens without me knowing, Asami." He explained, "Did you not think I wouldn't notice your disappearance?"

Her voice was caught in her throat… the words couldn't form because she didn't know how to reply. Asa's mind was revolving in utter horror… not even Jun could help now.

Madara spoke again, "It's not that I'm angry you went around me..." His words surprised her, "I'm curious, why did you go to the Leaf?"

This had put a kink in her plans… how was she supposed to gather information if Madara didn't trust her?

"I…" She tried to talk sensibly. "I found out Naruto was back in the village." She lied to him and could feel her palms begin to sweat. "I was trying to get information… it's tiring to wait around."

"Interesting…" His eye narrowed at her, "Then I have a task for you."

She already knew this was one task she definitely wouldn't like.

"Hai," she agreed quickly, "Of course."

"I want you to go to the Leaf and soon." Madara commanded, "You will help Pain and Konan enter the Hidden Leaf, acting as my personal spy."

Shock smashed into her like bricks. "_**What**_?"

"Your job will be to make sure they don't fail their mission, and you will give me inside information." he told her.

Her blue eyes remained widened.

Madara crossed his arms as he stood from his place on the stone bench. "But I also want you to try and _behave_." His figure towered over her with dominance. "I can see by the extensive use of your chakra you're exhausted…"

Madara had Asa wrapped around his finger and he knew it…

_Damn him_! Her thoughts were filled with despise.

"Go get some rest." His voice began to fade as he started to vanish through his Mangekyo Sharingun, "I'll tell you when to leave for your assignment."

A glare twisted on Asa's face the moment she knew she was alone. Slowly she stood up with shaky legs. How could she have been foolish enough to believe he wouldn't find out? And now… here she had to lead Pain and Konan into Konoha and infiltrate! There was no chance she could find out how to get out of this. Not to mention, she'd be blamed in some way… What will the Hidden Leaf, or worse… what will Kakashi think when she'll be seen first-handedly helping Akatsuki?

With a frustrated groan, Asa walked towards the room she had been staying in since she arrived to the Akatsuki hideout… it was the room Madara instructed her to stay in. Kicking the door shut behind her, she took two more steps before falling onto the twin bed. The entire bedroom was small and bare with only a few things. The bed was soft and comfortable, but nothing could make her feel better right now. She slid off her boots and her cloak before wrapping herself up in a blanket. Turning on her side, Asa's eyes began to silently tear.

_If there was a way,_ she thought, _to help the Leaf… and Kakashi._

'You're so caught up with that man,' she heard Jun speak in her mind. 'It's unlike you…'

A long sigh escaped Asa's throat with fatigue. _He's pure and good-natured. I don't want to see him suffer._

Jun could see the woman's meaning. 'You admire him.'

Asa inwardly glared. _How would you know?_

'Stop acting so defensive, Asami.' Jun jested, 'Madara will notice your feelings for the leaf ninja if you're not careful.'

_Madara won't know, _Asa told Jun sternly, _I won't let that happen._

Soon enough Jun quieted inside her and Asa could feel the creature's chakra pull itself from her limbs, slowly going back into the small space in the corner of her mind. With the quick loss of the jutsu's chakra that was holding up her strength, Asa felt her entire body go limp as her eyes drifted shut.

* * *

**Kakashi**

Piercing green eyes slid up his body with a ravenous look… a look so starved for attention even a glance would do momentarily. Kakashi remained silent and tried to appear unconcerned as he stared at her, but he was completely aware it'd be impossible for him to unlock his gaze.

The reason, the logic in his mind tried to save him… This woman was his enemy… she was a S-rank criminal… she was a member of Akatsuki, where she had a partner… Suddenly his jaw clenched at the thought as he remembered what she told him. How she was trapped into the organization.

Unconsciously, he narrowed his eyes, receiving an intrigued reaction from the kunoichi before him.

Steadily, Asa slipped off her long black Akatsuki cloak and the thick fabric to the floor with a quiet thump. The more revealing clothing she wore underneath made Kakashi raise an eyebrow as she slowly paced around him. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, Kakashi's eyes were glued to her as she stopped inches away from him with a dazzling grin.

His dark gaze traveled down the younger woman's lean body. Now it was his turn to gather an appetite. Looking back up to her face, he traced her thin yet full eyebrows, slightly darker than her hair… then, down to her smooth petite nose before falling to her soft pale lips, just the right size for his. She placed a hand on her hip and tilted her head at Kakashi, looking like she expected him to do something.

"So," her voice was sensual and seductive, "the infamous Copy Ninja…" Asa used a thin finger to delicately trace the edge of his black mask, forcing his pulse to climb.

Kakashi snatched her hand with incredible speed before she could pull it down. Holding her firmly, but not too tight he leaned in closer with his face an inch from Asa's pretty one. Tugging off his own mask, he enjoyed the surprised reaction she gave.

"I think…" he whispered roughly and suddenly turned her, shoving her body against the wall where he had been. "You're trying to tempt me."

Her eyes sparked with mischief, but before she could speak he finally gave in and kissed her. His mouth expertly moved with hers in longing… he was craving her taste. Asa parted her lips and strongly replied back to his ravenous movement. Letting go of her hand, she instinctually placed it against his chest and began unzipping his jonin jacket. With a simple shrug, it was off of him and on the floor. Kakashi placed his palms against the wall on either side of her and pressed his body closer. A small moan escaped her lips, exciting him even more. One of his hands slid under her chin and forced the kiss to deepen.

Asa's heart was pounding so hard she thought he'd be able to feel it against her chest. Every touch, every move, every breath… made her want him. She couldn't get enough of Kakashi… just thinking his name caused her pulse to go erratic and her knees to weaken. His mouth was so addicting she never wanted it to stop. She started to tug at his tight black shirt until he finally pulled back from their lip-lock with a heated expression.

A smirk etched itself on her face.

In reply, Kakashi narrowed his eyes and in a flash, pulled out a kunai. He twirled it on his thumb with a wicked look and Asa regarded him with wide eyes.

"Don't you dare…" she started until a loud rip went through the room. Her tank was completely sliced down the center!

Asa snapped her attention back up to Kakashi and was going to yell at him, until his lips suddenly hovered right above hers. His two different colored eyes were directly looking into her with raw passion and desire. As their gazes remained locked, Kakashi grabbed her waist and skillfully caressed a hand up her revealed stomach. Asa's golden skin was so soft and warm… his unhurried touch continued to heighten her desire and began to torture her.

He felt her hands sternly grasp his muscular arms and he could see the eagerness in her green eyes. Kakashi grinned and lowered his head to her neck where he began to plant little kisses on her skin around her collarbone. An excited gasp came out in reply to what he was doing to her… Soon Asa couldn't help running her hands through his silky hair, removing his shinobi head protector and letting it fall away. As he kept on kissing her skin, he somehow managed to peel off her cut-up tank.

His mouth began to work down towards the bandage wrapped around her chest, leaving her skin inflamed along the way. "Even… if this is wrong… I can't deny you…" She heard his husky voice.

"Kakashi." Asa tried to catch her breath, "…."

The lustful kisses against her skin stopped and he lifted his head back up with her hands dropping to his shoulders. Promptly looking into his eyes, she realized his Sharingun was wildly spinning.

Her hands let go of him and she slowly unstrapped her shinobi belt. Kakashi did the same and took off his plated ANBU gloves, then went to pull off his black undershirt as well. Asa's eyes were cemented to him as his muscles moved and stretched under his skin with the simple motion. Her jaw was slack as her gaze swept over Kakashi's triangle shaped torso… his chest as well as his abs looked like they were carved from marble.

_He's so handsome_. She blushed.

Kakashi quickly looked back to Asa who suddenly gathered some momentum and tackled him to the hard floor. Completely unaware, Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the kunoichi grinning above him with a look of triumph. She straddled his hips and leaned in closer with an intimate hard grind.

Her whisper warmly breathed into his ear, "I can't deny you either…"

With her body pressing hard against Kakashi, she could feel him getting turned on by her words… his hands tightened around her waist as their hot bodies were flush together in passion. Kakashi's excited breath grew ragged as intense heat began to form between them with each rough grind. Asa's lips delicately kissed the skin just below his ear before he felt her nip him with her teeth.

Unable to withstand her constant seductive teasing, he swiftly flipped her over so he was now on top with the victorious smile. Not a second later, Kakashi's mouth found hers again with yearning… their kiss intertwined effortlessly, arousing him even more. His mind begged him to stop the moment he thought of Asa so desirably, but he subsided it again and again, tired of fighting with himself over this woman. He would have this… he wouldn't ignore his passion anymore. Somehow, Kakashi developed feelings for her…

Without warning, Kakashi pulled away from Asa due to such thoughts. He couldn't believe he just admitted to himself he had feelings for the Akatsuki kunoichi!

Asa's eyes silently watched his concerned face inches from hers.

How this happened… it was out of nowhere, like it had been a…

"A dream…" he realized, "This is another dream." As if the first time wasn't enough!

Right as her hand lightly brushed his cheek with pain showing in her eyes, everything around them suddenly began to melt away… the windows, the floor, the ceiling… it all began to disappear along with the dream. Kakashi glanced around the room and when he looked back, he realized she was gone and he was alone…

Instantly waking up at that moment, Kakashi's eyes were forced to snap open. He could feel the demanding throbbing below his abdomen and glared in response. A quiet groan escaped his lips as he tried to ignore the torture caused by the vague dream… If only cursing a particular woman would make it all stop.

Why the hell was he dreaming of her like this?

* * *

**Madara**

After finishing up some loose ends for the up coming assignment, Madara went back to the bench he sat on earlier with Asa. The bright room was a nice change after being in the darkness for so long in the rest of the hideout. As he leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment, he let his thoughts wander about his new partner.

For the first time in a long time, Madara was surprised when he discovered she had managed to sneak into the Hidden Leaf. She was obviously much more capable than he originally planned… And now… with the kunoichi fast asleep in the other room, it was his chance to come up with a plan to control her. He had to make sure she wouldn't try anything foolish. Especially since the last day or so Asa has caught more attention then he would have liked. So before it could become too inconvenient, Madara needed to put an end to it.

His mind wondered. _**How**… how can I control Asami, with the untamed Kasaya jutsu at her beck and call?_

Suddenly he could hear Sasuke's footsteps approaching the hideout… he would have the eight-tails.

Right on queue, Taka showed up. Slowly approaching the two Akatsuki, Sasuke carried a huge muscular man with combed-back white hair over his shoulder. The figure was unconscious and wrapped in his Akatsuki cloak.

The tall, orange-haired member of Taka named Juugo was carrying the others, Suigetsu and Karin whom were also passed out with fatigue and injury.

The Uchiha dropped the big unconscious man on the floor with a thump. "The eight-tails, as promised."

Madara raised an eyebrow and answered him with a soothingly dark voice, "Well done… I knew you could do it."

Sasuke suddenly turned to walk away with Juugo right behind him.

Still seated, Madara loudly asked the younger boy, "Where are you going?"

With an abrupt stop, Sasuke looked back at Madara. "To tend to my wounds," he continued, "Then, I'll make my way to the Hidden Leaf."

As Taka continued to leave, Madara reminisced the talk he had with the young Uchiha a little while back…

Madara had been curious if Sasuke really wanted to destroy the village that Itachi died to protect, but as he talked with the young Uchiha, it was certain that his hate and desire to ruin the Hidden Leaf was too great to be overcome by Itachi's beliefs. Regardless of what Itachi wanted, Sasuke couldn't allow himself to let it go… Sasuke needed to show that Itachi's life was more important than the village and as angry as he was, there was also the thought of his clan being shunned and his brother being used to destroy them. Sasuke believed the Hidden Leaf to be nothing except scum… scum that would abide only to the Senju clan. After the talk, Madara recalled Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingun and the look of hate in his eye.

Randomly, Madara's deep voice echoed against the silence of the concrete room.

"When a man learns to love," Madara said to himself with his eye still peering where Sasuke had been moments before, "He must bear the risk of hatred."

Then his mind directly went back to Asa and her forbidden jutsu…

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
